Robin's Requiem
by Mountain King
Summary: After recovering from the events in Return Of The Joker Tim Drake feels that he can finally put his past life as Robin behind him for good, but a family crisis reminds him of one last thing he has to do. Say goodbye to some very old and dear friends.
1. Introduction

Robin's Requiem

Introduction:-  
While there are arguments for and against this point of view I'm assuming that (for this story) the Teen Titans are part of the DCAU. This lets me do a crossover with the Future Batman, Batman Beyond, without much trouble or a great swirly plot device. More specifically it lets me set the story after the Batman Beyond movie; Return of the Joker.

Now, I never got a chance to see Teen Titans during it's original broadcasts but I've picked up a few episodes online and this idea came to mind. As far as I know it was never revealed exactly which Robin it was in Teen Titans, while there were several clues I think the writers went out of their way to make it both. In this situation I'm making it Tim Drake.

Disclaimer:-  
I do not own ANY of the characters used here. They belong to DC, I'm not making any profit from their use.

* * *

Teaser

As Tim pulled his jacket on he looked out over New Gotham. He hadn't just looked over the city in so long, not looking for something or anything in particular, simply looking for the sake of it and taking it all in. Stephanie, his wife, thought it was because he hated the city. She was wrong, he loved it. Just hated what it did to him all those years ago, even now in shining concrete and glass he knew that you just had to scratch the surface and you found the old dark heart.

On their own his eyes catalogued every corner, every street. He used to know them all, every cracked brick and upturned dustbin by their first names. Every nook and cranny of old Gotham was his play ground once upon a time.

Then he came, with his endless cackling laughter, his needles and electricity so long ago. Suppressing a shudder Tim planned to leave the hospital and those twisted memories behind and get back to his life.

Finding the automated receptionist he began the long process of checking himself out. Signature here, initial there, is your insurance form up to date? Almost half a century of technical advancement and the only difference seemed to be the whole process was even less convenient for everyone involved. Tim was about half way thorough the third set of forms when what he thought were long dead senses talked to him. It was true, you never really forgot that sort of training. Carefully putting the pen down Tim didn't look up as he said; 'Old man.' while trying to keep the catch from his voice.

He was right, even without telling anyone and after years of never even getting in touch the old man knew exactly what he was doing. Taking the few steps Bruce stood beside him and put a folder on top of the paperwork. 'I've already dealt with it Tim, there's something else you should know.' Turning up completely out of the blue and thinking of everything. Some things never change, not even him. Turning to face him Tim saw a computer disk in his old mentor's offered hand.

Taking it he turned it over and between his fingers. There was nothing written on it, probably with enough encryption to take a lifetime to crack. 'What's on it?'

'Old friends.' With those few words the old man left, his cane tapping rhythmically as he walked for the exit.

Still standing there Tim could only watch. 'I didn't think you believed in friends.'

As the lift door closed he faced Tim again. 'I never said they were mine.' Pocketing the disk automatically Tim just looked at the closed doors for a moment. Behind him the receptionist's robotic voice thanked him for his information and asked if it should summon transport 'No, it's okay I'll find my own way.' Picking up his belongings Tim noticed the pay phone.

There wasn't much point in trying to keep his actions hidden. Bruce was probably already foreshadowing his every step. After the third ring it was picked up. 'Drake' residence' A wary and very tired voice answered

She must have been worrying about him, he had after all been in hospital for a couple of days. 'Hi Honey, it's me.'

'Tim... oh thank heavens. You're coming home? You're alright? You've not been hurt?' His wife bombarded him with questions.

Despite himself Tim smiled; 'I'm fine, just a little tired.'

'What happened, never mind you can tell us all when you get home.' She took a deep breath. 'I'm just glad your coming home. Listen, Tom isn't back home yet, probably still out with his friends. I'll call him home and we can all have dinner together.'

'Thanks, sounds great. You're right there are a few things that we need to talk about. Be home soon.'

'I'm holding you to that.' Stephanie teased and hung up. Tim, knowing full well she couldn't see him, shook his head. There were times he knew exactly why he married her.

Leaving the hospital and stepping into the street Tim thought about hailing a taxi or a bus, but something told him not to. The old instincts were there again, it was going to take him awhile to shut them down if he ever could. But maybe, just this once, he should listen to them, after all what harm could it do.

It was, after all, a nice night. the sun was setting behind the skyline and casting golden highlights on the skyscrapers. Tim found out just what harm the glorious evening could produce three blocks down the road when he was ambushed by a street gang. Walking by the overpass he was distracted the dancing neon lights on the sides of buildings. They threw shadows almost randomly in the half light and he watched them play as five kids in black and white mime makeup came out of the underpass, wheedling all manner of weapons.

Jokerz, New Gotham's worst street gang and Tim had just wandered right into their hunting grounds. The gang idolised the original psychopath, going as far as to dress like him. Over the last forty years Tim had done everything he could to avoid being dragged back into this life and now, in one moment of weakness, he had returned.

They were sizing him up, like he was a slab of meat on the sidewalk. There was one of them, at the back who couldn't have been much older than fourteen, that paused as Tim let something dangerous flash in his eyes. The other four didn't notice, or they just didn't think a middle aged man was a threat. He had no time for them to grow brains; 'Go home kids, it's a bad night to play games.'

'Look at the old squib.' One of the girls, made up to look like a dark haired Harley stepped forward. She was trying to be sassy and dangerous, it was all Tim could do to keep from laughing in her face. 'Walk our street you gotta pay.' She toted a rubber chicken with steel spikes in it at him.

Tim jumped back and against the wall. 'These were my streets long before you were ever here' To his right there were a pair of conduits, their covers were hollow and with a good diameter. Perfect for what he needed, it had been a while and these kids had advantage of age and weapons.

A vicious twist of his wrist and the whole thing came off, now he had a weapon and experience. The kids took a couple steps back. 'Rush him.' One of them shouted and after a moment they found enough courage to charge. Which was a mistake, spinning the makeshift staff Tim swept the girl's legs from under her and rammed his left shoulder into her before she landed.

A high kick to his right Tim used the punk as a springboard and brought his weapon of choice down on a third Joker. That left two, the one who hung back and another girl that was clinging to him. The pair of them were terrified of him.

Tim could feel all the old skills, the tricks flowing back. Thrusting the staff point forward he caught it a faction of an inch from the boy's chest. Out of instinct the boy tried to step back, but the girl's grip threw his balance just as Tim knew it would.

Advancing on them Tim saw true fear in the boy's eyes, almost absolute terror and then something else. Familiarity. They knew each other. 'D... D...' he stammered like a grass snake cornered by a particularly large mongoose.

Tim knew just who it was at the end of his staff. Somewhere between horror and revulsion he growled; 'No, you can't be...'

'Dad.' Tom gaped back at him.

End Teaser

* * *

Authors note:-

Poor guy can't get a brake can he...


	2. Chapter 1

Robins Requiem  
Chapter One

Over Forty Years Earlier...

Raven knew the rest of the Titans were impatient, so was she. It had been weeks with no word about what had happened to Robin. Batman had been on a mission with the league and asked Robin to look after his city. The Boy Wonder had insisted it would be fine and left.

He called twice, checking in and telling them how he had a great time catching up with some old friends and how Gotham seemed to be quieting down these days, then, just before he was suppose to return, nothing. No phone calls, E-mails, not even a message on the communicator. It was like he had dropped off the planet. Starfire practically shone green with worry, after three long weeks so did everyone else. Then as if out of nowhere a message, three words. "We've found him."

They couldn't get to Gotham fast enough, Cyborg was about to destroy the T-Ships engines the way he was pushing them. Beast Boy was just flipping through every and any animal that crossed his mind. Strange of all Starfire had even stopped talking. That one worried The dark spell-caster most of all.

Landing on top of the Gotham brownstone Cyborg had identified as the source of the message Raven threw up a shadow portal and transported the four of them through the T-Ship and down to the ground.

'Whoa Raven, warn me next time you do that, 'kay?' Cyborg had slipped out of the shadow portal a little too high and landed on his face.

We must make haste.' Starfire said, she didn't stop and just barged through the front door. The rest of them were about to follow when the Tamaranean took three steps back, rubbing her nose, as if she had walked into a wall. Instead of a wall it was the most imposing man Raven had ever seen. Broader than even Cyborg and quite tall, he looked like a shadow. 'We would like to go in to see to our friend, big scary person. Please be so kind as to move now.'

Raven didn't need to make up a name, she knew just who it was. Robin's mentor and father figure, the pointy ears were a dead give away, he must have also been the person who sent the message. She stepped up to him. 'Batman, Robin is our friend. We need to know if he's alright.'

'I'll save you the trouble, Robin's everything but alright.' He growled, instantly Raven could tell where Robin got his menacing attitude from. Only Batman was a lot bigger and if she wasn't so worried for Robin he might have even be called scary. With a family like hers that was saying something.

'You do not know him as we do. He will be fine.' Starfire insisted flying up into the large man's face.

He didn't even move. 'Koriand'r, you do not want to see him. None of you do.' Stepping out of the doorway Batman came into the streetlights. His costume was a combination of black, grey and a fantastic midnight blue cape. Then a grey glove stopped him and a female voice said;

'I think they should see him.' A smaller woman with flame red hair and her own bat-suit stepped out from behind Batman. It was Batgirl, Robin had described her to the Titans before.

'Please sir, Robin is my closest friend and I care for him deeply very much.' Starfire backed down but was still insistent.

Directing the answer to everyone, even Batgirl, Batman gave everyone a look that could split rocks. 'He's not Robin anymore. He might never be again.' Then he seemed to think about it and side stepped out of the way. 'I have warned you, but I can't change your minds.'

Raven was just behind Starfire as they all rushed in and found their friend and leader in a large, well lit but empty hospital like room.

What they found inside was enough to give Raven nightmares. It was Robin, but not him at the same time. He didn't even acknowledge them, just rocked back and forth on his knees. Robin's skin was bleached a chalk white that only heightened the dark ruby lips twisted in an inhuman grin. Once spiky and untameable black hair had become a slicked back dark green.

His giggling racked through his body forcing itself into a cackling laugh that was anything but friendly, it was more like the sort of laugh a maniac mass murder would indulge in. Someone gasped in horror at the sight before them and it took Raven a second to realise it was her.

He looked up at them, face wrenched into all too wide a smile. Raven recoiled, she couldn't see any sanity in his eyes. Something had stripped him of it like pealing a fruit. He stood up loosely, arms hanging by his side like wet ropes. 'Robin?' Starfire asked moving closer as he swayed from side to side.

Raven could tell it was coming, anyone could but they were all so shocked no one reacted in time. Robin leapt like a wild animal, hands wrapping around Starfire's neck. He was going to choke the life out of her. 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos!' Raven shouted, flicking a wrist at him as she used her powers to throw him off.

Still giggling, like it was a sick joke, Robin bounced and rolled away. Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped him before he could get up. The two of them pinning him down by the arms and legs 'We don't want to hurt you.' Cyborg said, struggling to hold Robin

'Robin, dude, is there part of you still in there?' Beast Boy asked on the verge of tears. Raven heard them but was too busy with Starfire.

The red headed alien wasn't hurt. Just in shock, completely stunned by the actions of their friend Starfire had fallen to the floor. Green eyes wide seeing the still laughing Robin as he struggled against the two boy's holding him. Cyborg looked back to them. 'This isn't paint guys. My scanner says Robin's been dosed with enough chemicals to run a factory.'

Starfire, confused and still shocked floated to her feet. 'We must help our friend. Save him, Raven is there anything you can do?'

There was one thing, while a lot of insanity was functional, in the brain, a great deal was also in the mind. If she got in to Robin's mind and found the damage she could help patch it up 'I can try.' Raven said, not happy about the plan.

* * *

Over Forty Years Later...

Stephanie Drake was worried. Tim had rung her more than an hour ago, as soon as she had hung up she had called Tom. Her son said he'd just finish what he was doing and be right home. Still nether of them had made it back and it was getting late. 'It shouldn't take this long.' It wasn't the first time Tim was late, or Tom. It was just with all that was happening and Tim getting hurt concerned her.

Stephanie's daughter, Sarah, glanced at the clock and then back to her. 'They'll be here.' As if in response to what their youngest had said the front door was kicked open and Tom almost fell into their apartment. Stephanie hardly recognised her son, he was in the costume of the Jokerz street gang. A purple and green suit, lavender gloves and some sort of dark green wig that was on crooked. He was quickly followed by Tim.

If she barely recognise her son, her husband was like a stranger. He wasn't in any costume but the look on his face was like nothing she had ever seen before. It wasn't hate but determination that was writ large across his face. 'Tim?' she asked. She might not have seen this side of him but somehow she had always known it was there.

He turned to the two of them; 'Did either of you know about this?' He asked waving a hand at Tom. Not trusting their voices nether of them spoke and just shook their heads. After a moment Tim nodded and reached for the phone. Punching in a number he turned on Tom as he staggered to his feet. 'You sit down, or I'll throw you down.'

Tom, never one to do what his father said, didn't even mutter in defiance as he just sat at the dining room table. Terrified, not that she could blame him. 'And wash that make up off. Now.' Tim growled. Stephanie put a restraining hand on Tom's shoulder as Sarah quickly rushed for the sink.

Sarah was the first of them to find their voice. Instead of asking her Father Sarah turned to her brother. 'What are you doing in this stuff?'

Tom glanced between them, his mouth moving but no sound came out, Stephanie couldn't tell if he was just scared or didn't have an answer. Eventually he looked at Tim imploringly.

If she was honest Tim's behaviour was scaring her. On the other hand she understood his anger. She was just as angry, her son had joined a street gang who knew how long ago and she never even noticed. Tim might not have enough time out of work to be the father he wanted to be, but she should have seen something at least.

Whoever it was her husband was phoning picked up on their end. 'Barbara, it's me.' He said to the ever mysterious Barbara and paused for a moment. 'I know, seen more of you these last few days than in the last twenty years. All I seem to be doing is calling in favours but I need one more.' Finally he turned on Tom and that look could have split him down the middle. 'Tom's made some bad choices. I'm going to need you in a official sort of way. Thanks.'

Tim nodded, listened for a moment and hung up. 'When she gets here you'll tell her everything.' He said to Tom.

'Barbara, I remember her. What's she got to do with this?' Stephanie asked, Tim had talked about his old friend a few times. Stephanie had even met her once, when she married Tim. The older woman gave her a beautiful dinner set.

Tim gave her a brief smile that he clamped down on. 'Barbara is Barbara Gordon...'

Sarah openly gaped. 'As in Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon?' The head of Neo-Gotham city police was Sarah's hero.

Tim hadn't finished. 'And when she gets here you, Tom, will tell her everything you know about the Jokerz. You'll help her take them apart for good and she'll arrange you stay out of jail.' Stephanie frowned, just what sort of pull did he have with the Chief of Police.

Tom shook his head 'I... I can't do that. Do you know what they'll do to me. To you?'

There was a moment of silence as Tim hung his head before picking up a chair and sitting opposite his son. 'You're not the first Drake to fall on the wrong side of the law Tom. My father... My father was a petty crook and gangster, he always wanted to make it into the big time. So when a psychopath from old Gotham called Two-Face hired him old Stephen Drake pulled a double cross. He left town so fast he wasn't looking where he was going, had an accident and killed himself. Two-Face came to me, an eight year old boy with more gut's than brains and enough attitude to find trouble anywhere.'

Tim had never mentioned his Father before, a whole side of his life that Tim had kept from his wife. When he proposed he told her he had secrets, ghosts in the closet that he couldn't share. Stephanie had accepted that and never pushed for answers. Now she was beginning to wish she had. Still he hadn't finished 'The first people the bad guy's go for is your family. That's why superheroes wear masks son, to save their loved ones. You can believe me when I say I know exactly what that gang can do and I know just what their threats are worth.'

'How did you get away?' Sarah asked 'From Two Face I mean.' Sarah collected stories of superheroes. Learning that her father had met one was a dream come true.

Tim stood up and paced the dining room. 'I met the Old Man. He taught me everything I knew, then I struck out on my own for a while. Eventually things happened and I retired.'

Stephanie had no idea about this part of her husbands life. 'You met the commissioner then, didn't you?' Sarah said animatedly. 'The pair of you on opposite sides, a close friendship develops.' Stephanie didn't like where here daughter was going with that line of thought.

Tim just shook his head. 'Wrong gang.' he said simply and changed the subject. 'I'm going to give you a choice son. Three options; Go with Barbara and take the plea, go with Barbara and serve the time or leave.'

'Leave?' Tom asked.

'Leave, just walk out the door. I won't stop you, the Jokerz won't come after us and you can do what you want. Won't even have to go to jail.' Tim folded his arms and nodded to the door. 'There is one catch. You're not the only one protecting this family and the only one standing between you and my old gang is me.'

'Old gang?' Tom asked again, this time more stunned than confused.

'I think he means me.' A strangers voice came from the doorway. Filling the opening, as if from nowhere, was a black on black shape with a blood red symbol on his chest. Tom scrambled out of his chair, tripping over his own feet as he tried to get away. Only there was nowhere to go. It was the Batman himself, the living legend in the flesh.

Then Tim's revelation came to her. This was his old gang, the so called Bat-clan. For the first time she wondered just what she knew about her husband.

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier...

Raven sat cross-legged, hovering a foot above the ground. Batman didn't like it but he agreed that, in his words:- "The sojourn should give us a better idea of Robin's mental state".

Robin, still held down by the other boys, was still giggling. Or at least trying to. Batgirl had gagged him and Raven was grateful, she couldn't have focused with that going on.

Finding her still point Raven slipped into meditation. Slow breaths, careful control of her thoughts and stillness. Deep calming breaths to keep relaxed, hardly easy with Robin looking at her like that.

Eventually she reached her plateau and the astral plane. Carefully moving her sprit-self out of her own body she merged with Robin. It was a complete invasion of privacy but if she was going to help Robin it was the only way.

Inside her friends mind Raven was more than a little taken aback, it was nothing like she expected. Robin's mind had constructed a replica of Titans Tower, which is where she found herself. 'Robin? Robin are you in here.'

'Sure I am.' Raven spun and there he was, in full costume like normal, by the sofa. A packet of potato chips in his hand. 'What's going on?'

Raven let out an explosive breath, he was okay. Now all she had to do was show him the way back to the real world. 'You were captured by the Joker, I've entered your mind to help.'

Tim cringed. 'I remember, but not much.'

'That's great,' Raven almost smiled, it really was. 'You must have retreated into yourself. It protected your personality from what the Joker did to you.' As she said it Raven got a bad feeling, it was almost too lucky

Robin put the chip packet down. 'So shouldn't we be leaving.'

Raven nodded and looked for the door, it wasn't there. 'Not so fast, there's no way out. You're holding yourself to tightly Robin.'

'What's that mean?' he asked

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Everything in here is symbolic. It all means something to you. Like those chips, they mean that you're hungry. Whatever happened to you forced you to retreat from the world into here and lose the doors back out.'

Robin looked around again. 'So this is a representation of my mind isn't it. All I have to do is think door and there's one there.' He pointed and right in the middle of the room a door appeared. Just a standard every day door.

'You've meditated before, I know you have. Must have helped focus your mind.' Raven guessed walking up in front of the door, still something didn't feel quite right. It all fit together too perfectly.

'Here let me get that for you.' Robin offered and reached around. As soon as his hand touched the door it exploded open. Out of the nowhere on the other side a comic boxing glove caught Raven on the jaw, sending her flying backward into the wall.

'Oh sorry about that, but after all every joke should have a punch line.' "Robin" smirked as Raven got to her feet.

'You're not Robin.' She spat out, 'What are you?'

Throwing his hands behind his head the impostor lent back and a sun-lounger materialised beneath him. 'A little bit of this a little bit of that. You see my littlest Rae of sunshine I'm what you could call an echo. All those little shocks and injections collected up in one charming package.' The false image wavered and cracked, like dropping a mask Robin became someone else.

The man was taller and a lot thinner than Robin. He wore a purple suit in a old fashioned cut with a green cravat and shirt underneath. Throwing his legs up Raven noticed his highly polished black and white shoes but what unnerved her was the chalk white skin and demon like red eyes.

'You might be an echo, but Robin's in here somewhere and I'm going to find him.' Raven growled. 'And then I'm coming for you.' She spun, somewhere in this trap there had to be a way out. All the doors were missing from the construct, if there was one she couldn't see it.

He clutched his chest theatrically 'Oh madam, you wound me so. However will I recover from such a slur. Words can hurt little lady, but you know that better than most.'

If she couldn't find away out she had to make one. Rising her hands Raven shouted 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos!' and threw a blast at the wall. At least she tried to, nothing happened.

'Oh dearie me, looks like I was wrong. Mind if I try?' he asked, like it was a conversation Then in a silly voice said; ' "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Did I get them right?'

The whole tower shook, everything but him moved like it was a piece of Beast Boy's tofu jelly. Cracks raced across the walls and floor like mercury before the whole world exploded free in a wave of light.

Blinking her eyes back into focus Raven bit back a curse. The mind-scape had completely changed. Fragmented like a thousand floating islands half formed memories and ideas spun lazily. Some crashing into each other, others melting into each other like shards molten glass. Jagged and broken at the edges but flowing into one another, merging at the seems. It was a portrait of madness, there was no other way to describe it.

A madness so total and encompassing she couldn't describe it. 'Roby-poo's in here somewhere.' The Joker remnant floated past on an island made of twisted grins. 'If you're right all you have to do is find him, kick my butt and it's all roses. There's still one little problem.' He smiled like a shark. As the island swooped away the echo seemed to fall backwards off his perch.

As soon as he did that over there he flipped from the lip of Raven's island, his sharp featured face not even a full inch from her own 'I'm in here too.'

She was so shocked Raven took a step back and tripped over her own cloak. Bruising her ego as much as her behind. She'd met demons before, and humans that were almost as bad. Never someone like this, she could see why even Batman was concerned. Still Raven quickly stood up and at a loss for something else to do punched the grinning maniac as hard as she could. 'You're not that scary.'

The Joker covered his mouth and bent double. 'Ow!' he howled. 'You knocked a tooth out. Look.' Throwing his arms wide he laughed, firing out yellow teeth like bullets.

Out of instinct she jumped back and off the ground. It shouldn't have been a problem to just fly to the next ledge. Something stopped her. Before Raven could think of something else the ground came up and hit her. It kept going up and up. Pinning her in place it slowly turned so she was left facing the Joker.

There was some sort of crushing weight holding her in place, Raven couldn't even lift a finger against it's effects. 'How... How are you doing this?' she was able to gasp against the force.

'You said it before, symbolism.' He waved at the scene before them. 'Insanity is in the mind Plum and that's just what I am. Hopelessly, completely, without a doubt one hundred percent farm fresh and free range, grade A-One nut-job wakko and a whole three fries short of a happy meal.' He danced a strange jig. 'This is my mind now Raven and my world. Robin is on a permanent sabbatical.'

'I don't believe that, I can't.' Raven insisted.

'Let's put that to a test shall we.' Joker laughed and Raven wanted to punch him again. Suddenly they were high up, floating above the ruins of Robin's mind-scape. She was some sort of prize, a trophy to this raving psychotic.

'Come one come all!' He shouted suddenly dressed in a top hat and candy cane. 'Come see Raven, utterly helpless and caught like fly paper or a bad song you just can't get outta your head. For a limited time only I'm giving you a deal of the century, if the ever reliable Robin shows himself I'll set her absolutely free.' He pointed at her with the cane and a handful of feathers sprouted out of the tip.

'What?' Raven growled. 'What are you trying to do?'

'We both know Robin's your friend. He'd walk into hell to save you, hell he already has.' The Joker grinned and poked the cane into her armpit. 'All he has to do is show himself and I'll let you go. Simple, don't you think.

His toothy grin went wider. 'Until then Tickle, tickle, tickle!'

Raven tried to keep her mouth shut, she hated laughing, but what she had never admitted was just how ticklish she was. Finally he stopped and let her catch her breath. 'Stop, don't... no more.'

He put on a air of pure innocence. 'My dear, I would love to stop. All Bird-boy has to do is come up here. Look I've even given him a staircase.' With a gesture a golden set of stairs unfolded down into the darkness below. 'One little sign that he's still here that's all I ask for and I'll leave you alone. Is that too much to ask?'

He had to come, Robin would. Grasping her chance Raven shouted into the darkness 'You've got to be here! The only way you can lose is if you give in. Some part of you has still to be fighting this, whatever happened I refuse to believe you're gone!'

Nothing. The darkness didn't answer and as the seconds stretched into minutes Raven realised her friend might truly be lost. 'Ahh, I should have gone into teaching, you have to admit I've got talent. After all Robin was my best student.' The Joker chuckled. 'Want to see? Of course you do, your just too shy to say.'

The wall Raven was pressed against morphed behind her into a giant, high backed, chair that practically swallowed her. Throwing her back, feet in the air Raven watched helplessly as the sky flickered like an old style projection screen.

'Popcorn!' The Joker echo shouted down her ear. 'Aww, no money, well that's okay. I hate people who chew in the theatre!' The flickering screen pulled into focus and Raven couldn't tear her eyes from the memory.

It showed Robin, strapped into some metal table. Huge bull clips wired up to an electrical supply, gleaming needles, wicked knives, glowing red pokers. They were all there. Helplessly Raven watched as they were all used, one at a time. Robin's screams echoed down and somewhere in the back of her mind Raven knew these were memories.

Robin wasn't coming and now she knew why.

* * *

End Chapter One


	3. Chapter 2

Robins Requiem  
Chapter Two

Batman held the wisp of a girl as she cried, tiny sharp fingernails digging through his costume and into his chest. She was wrapped in her cloak in his cradling arms, both of them kneeling on the hard wooden floorboards. Quietly he rocked Raven back and forth, trying to comfort her. All the nightmares she had seen hadn't prepared her for the Joker.

There was no end to the depths of that maniac's casual evil. It wasn't that he didn't know better, it might not have seemed so but he was in control. It was easy to write the Joker off as insane, too easy. To accept that a man could do the things he had done deliberately, the idea that he enjoyed it, was too deprived to accept. The enormity of that idea was too much for most to handle so they chose the easiest explanation they could. Insanity.

Batman knew better.

The little blue haired girl in Batman's arms had just become one of the few to know how evil the Joker truly was. For a moment her grip tightened and then relaxed. 'Am I out?' she choked into the tear stained costume.

Batman nodded and patted her slight frame on the back. 'Yes. Had I known...'

'You couldn't,' Raven whispered looking up. Her face was a mess, bloodshot eyes and the running of her faint mascara gave her pale skin an even more ghoulish appearance. 'The things that monster did...'

Batman held her gaze. 'I know, he recorded it all. He wanted to rub my face in it.'

'How could any man be like that?' she asked. 'Not even demons are that cruel.'

'It's simple. He enjoys it, or did at least.'

She blinked, not understanding. 'Did?'

Batman nodded 'Robin... There was enough of him left to take out the Joker. He pulled a gun and was going to shoot me, until the last moment when he was able to switch targets.'

The girl was stricken. 'No, Robin couldn't. Not even that monster, he couldn't kill.'

'It was the only choice, if he didn't I would have.' Batman stood up. 'If I had only had the courage to do it myself. Years ago, I was naive to think a creature like him could be locked up. How many have I killed letting the Joker live as long as he did?' He didn't have an answer to his own question.

Raven looked up at him, not for the first time Batman could see just how frightened, how lost, she was. She usually could hide that side of herself but he'd watched her. He'd watched all the Titans and knew their strengths better than they knew themselves. Raven used her sarcasm, wit and distance to hide her pain and her fears.

Robin's boundless faith in her had cracked that shell of pain and loss she felt for her people. It had helped her see the Titans as a new family in the same way Batman had taken Tim under his wing. Now, once again, that comfortable foundation had been ripped away and Batman had no one left to blame but himself.

'You must have done everything you could. It's... Its not your fault.' She said but her hollow voice didn't help. Batman offered her a hand;

'Your friends are worried about you.' he said as way of explanation. Taking his hand she pulled herself up. Batman let her find the kerchief he'd palmed her wordlessly.

Fighting back a smirk Raven wiped her face. 'Keep it.' He said and opened the door to the room with the rest of the Titans. Tim had been left in his room with Barbara looking over him. It was hard for her but she was a strong kid, she'd keep it together.

'Friend Raven, what happened?' Starfire floated right past Batman and almost demanded an answer. She cared for Tim, maybe even loved him. It was bound to effect her judgement.

'I must have slid out of his mind when I lost control.'

'Lost control?' The green changeling Beast Boy asked.

'Emotional control.' Raven answered. 'I have to remain focused to walk through another's mind. When... When I...' She paused and gulped, gathering her thoughts. 'What I saw in what's left of Robin's mind. I can't tell you. He's not in there anymore.'

'Whoa, hang on.' Cyborg waved his hands. 'If that's not Robin in there who is it?'

'That wasn't what I meant.' Raven shook her head. 'That was Robin, once upon a time. That Joker creature tortured him, broke him.'

'So he's been brainwashed, we knew that already. How do we get our friend back?' He insisted.

Raven didn't meet their gaze. 'No brainwashing is one thing. Like hypnosis it's mostly an illusion. Scratch the surface and the truth is underneath. What happened to Robin was deeper, I don't think there's anything left of him, just that twisted echo.'

'What echo?' Batman asked intently.

'An impression, somewhere between a nightmare and a lot of bad memories rolled into one. Of the maniac with the smile.' Raven explained.

'That would make sense.' Batman acknowledged with careful indifference. He had to keep a level head and not get angry, blind rage wouldn't help anyone. 'The Joker wanted to warp him into a dark protégé. A successor. He would do everything he could to impress his personality upon Robin. I had no idea how literal that impression would be.'

Raven looked up. 'No way you could. I thought he might try something like that only I had no idea just how strong a presence he would be.'

'Yeah, okay.' Beast Boy had a look of utter confusion on his face. Batman was all to familiar with the expression through working with the Flash. 'What's that all mean?'

'That it's going to take a little more time to get Robin back. That's all.' Cyborg insisted, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much them.

'No.' Batman said quickly. 'I won't allow it, he will never put the Robin suit on again.'

'But...' Starfire started.

'I won't let him suffer this again. Even if we are able to help him his psyche will be too fragile. The strain of a double life is too much to handle.'

Cyborg stood up to Batman, red eye blazing. 'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?'

'Everyone of you is unique. Apart from the people of this world. You Cyborg can not have a normal life because of your prosthetics. Starfire, you are an alien and the only one of your kind on the planet. Beast Boy, all your skills and many forms set you apart. Raven is alone in this word and every other reality, with only her ties to you to ground her. This is who you are.'

Batman took a deep breath. 'But without his mask Robin could be anyone, he often slips out of the tower and walks Jump City as his secret identity. Grounding himself as a young man with a young man's dreams, hopes and ambitions. He must lead two lives not one. Like me, if he is not careful he will get lost in one or the other. After what has happened the danger is too great.'

'Alright Mr high and mighty.' Beast Boy was shaken by Batman's honesty and seemed to feel the need to fight back. 'Which one are you, Batman or your secret identity?'

Batman kept his face neutral and looked down at the green skinned boy. As one the Titans took a step back 'Robin might be gone but it's up to me now to make sure the boy he was survives.' he said to the gang of children.

With a sad realisation Batman knew that's what they no longer were; children. Their last vestiges of innocence were now gone. The world out there was now a much darker place for each of them, four more casualties of his private war against the world.

* * *

Over Forty Years Later...

Barbara Gordon didn't know what to expect when she walked into the Drake household, so she wasn't all that surprised at the scene before her. McGinnis was in the Bat-suit, holding Tim's son two feet off the ground by his lapels. If looks were explosive the force of his glare could have been measured in kilotons. Just like the Old Man's.

The boy had such a look of abject terror it was almost comical, the same expression was on the face of Tim's wife, who, Barbara guessed, was flabbergasted at the the vigilantes appearance.

Tim had a restraining hand on McGinnis's shoulder, although Barbara could tell it was more for show than actually trying to hold the new dark knight back. What concerned Barbara was the look of awe and fascination on the daughter's face. That could be a problem in the future Barbara thought.

Making sure the comfortable weight of her pistol was in it's holster she coughed. Tim and McGinnis might already know she was there, but the others wouldn't. Now that she had their attention she asked; 'What's going on?'

'Tom's just learning what happens to the wrong crowd in this town.' It was Tim, more intent than Barbara had seen in years. No more the shadow of a man with his emotions long dead he had his fire back.

'Wrong crowd?' she asked and then did a double take. Tom was in a purple zoot suit and had the remains of white face paint along his jaw line. Street colours of a Joker. 'Oh god Tim! I'm sorry.'

Seeing his son like this must have been a nightmare for Tim and, as ever, her first instinct was to mother him. She took a step forward but he held a hand up. 'I'm okay Barb. Sorry can come later, right now I'm just angry.' He turned to his son. 'Very angry.'

'Dad,' The boy said, to terrified to fight back. 'I... What do you want me to do?'

Tim shook his head. 'I gave you a choice son. Pick your own way.'

Barbara decided to help. 'I guess Tim told you we can arrange something for your helping us with taking down the Joker gang.'

'He said you'd help keep me out of jail if I tell you everything I know.' the boy looked to her hopefully.

Barbara thought it over. 'It won't be that simple. If what you tell us is useful and all you've done is minor league then it shouldn't be a problem. We might have to arrange a suspended sentence otherwise, but what you've got to remember is whatever you've done is with you for the rest of your life.'

Tim took a calming breath. 'Tom you have to know you've made a mistake. I never wanted this for you. You could have done so much with your life Tom, still can but you're going to have to be careful.'

Tom flared at that for some reason. 'Since when did you want anything for me?' he stopped and looked down. 'Sorry it's just... I'

'I wasn't there.' Tim said quietly, interrupting his son. Cold suspicion clawed at Barbara, this couldn't be going where she thought it was. 'Is that it? Your friends fell in the wrong crowd, you wanted my advice and I wasn't there to give it.'

'It wasn't like that.' Tom said weakly. 'You... you were busy and didn't have time It's...'

'My fault.' Tim finished as if hit around the head. 'I failed to be a father to you and I never gave you the guidance you needed.' Barbara could see her old friend sinking into depression, but so could McGinnis.

Only his answer to the problem was nothing like hers. Throwing Tom down McGinnis planted his foot on the boy and pinned him down. 'Cry me a river twip. You didn't have the guts to say no and now you haven't the spine to stand up for your own mistakes?' It looked like the young man was kicking the boy, and from Tim's view he couldn't see a difference, but Barbara could tell it was a trick. 'Come on, get up.'

'No.' Tom kept himself down.

'What's the matter, scared? I'm not Superman or some other alien. I'm a man, but unlike you I have enough courage to fight back.'

Tim grabbed McGinnis's leg. 'That's enough. It is my fault, I've been so wrapped up I my own failings I couldn't see how I was letting my family down.'

'We've all got issues Drake. You more than most, but that doesn't mean you're responsible for your son. He's his own person, you might as well blame me for not seeing him earlier. Or not obliterating the whole stinking gang, hospitalising everyone of them. If I had my way they would all be in traction.'

'So how is it your fault?' Tim's daughter asked.

McGinnis turned to her. 'I don't like gangs. Clubs, groups, friends are all alright, but gangs just make trouble. They always have and will, the longer I leave them out there the more trouble they make.'

'I can't let you do that.' Barbara stood up to the kid. If he was serious the whole city would fall apart. 'You target the gangs we end up with war on the streets. Punks won't think twice. The Red Tee's and Jokerz would carve up districts like a Thanksgiving turkey, splinter groups would come out of the wood work. It would be like the fall of old Gotham all over again.'

McGinnis turned to her, but it wasn't his voice that spoke. 'Once before we let the people of this city rebuild. Look out there, they let it fall for the same traps old Gotham did. Give me one reason we shouldn't let it burn again, rebuild it ourselves this time.' Of course Bruce had the boy rigged up, he'd always find away to keep his eye on what was going on.

'Barbara,' Tim got between them. 'He's right, this isn't the city we wanted. It shines just enough to hide the back streets and alleyways where the old city still lives.'

He took a step closer 'Look at you Barbara, you're carrying a gun around. I remember a time when you wouldn't even touch one of those. If we'd done what we set out to do you wouldn't need it.'

'We were kids Tim. Those sort of dreams never come true. Masks and capes? That wasn't justice, that was kid's playing.' Barbara hissed

Tim growled. 'It might have been playing to you, but that's not how it was for me. God Barbara, you spent so much time with the Old Man and you never figured it out? It wasn't a game, it was never vengeance or proving anything to anyone. D... the first Robin was after vengeance, for you it was for the fun of it and I wanted to prove I was better than my dad. That's why we never wore the Bat-suit, why we quit. Why I wasn't strong enough. We never got the mission.'

'Tim...'

'I haven't finished Barb.' Tim finally turned back to Tom. 'One last time; This decision made you your own man. If I wasn't there to see it or slow you down that's my burden. Yours is your decisions, the ones that got you here.'

Barbara didn't know what to say, her gun felt heavy in it's holster and for the first time in years she caught herself shying from it. Tim was right, she had come to do him a favour and she hadn't even thought about leaving it behind. Looking up she saw Tom, tears in his eyes stand. He couldn't even look at his father as he walked up to her. 'I'd like to... I'd like to tell you everything I know about the Jokerz.' he mumbled into his chest.

He'd made the right choice but Barbara couldn't see it that way. All she could see was a kid backed up into a corner that didn't have any guts. She didn't even bother with handcuffs. 'Come on then I'll take you in myself and get rid of your makeup down at the station.'

Dumbly the boy nodded. Putting her hand on his shoulder Barbara led Tom out of the apartment. Just before leaving she had to say something. 'Tim, you've been through a lot lately. You'd better take a while and wind down.'

'She's right, taking out a couple of Jokerz isn't hard but you should take it easy.' McGinnis agreed. 'You are retired remember.'

Tim smirked, an honest Tim smirk full of that cocky confidence he'd lost all those years ago. 'You don't have to worry. I won't be pulling on tights and exploring the night life. I think I've finally dealt with a lot of things that have been hanging over me for some time.' Barbara nodded, he had. Only question was what did that lead to.

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier...

Beast Boy looked out over what had become known as Titan's Island. Everyone had come. They didn't have the heart to tell them why and had just asked all the other Titans to turn up. When the Brotherhood of Evil started their plan to defeat all teen heroes it was Robin who suggested expanding the Titans Team. They had collected a whole army and eventually defeated the Brotherhood.

Afterwards the rest of them agreed to stay on as auxiliary Titans. If there was something too big for the gang handle they'd lend a hand. Most of them probably thought that's why they were called on. Just about everyone was there.

The girls were still in the Tower, which left him and Cyborg to meet them all. He didn't tell anyone anything, just said hello and a few words he would never remember and move on. All the happy faces and smiling friends failed to brake through his grief. Suddenly Kid Flash zoomed to his side; 'Hey dude, what's the big emergency? Another super-villain Team-up that you need yours truly for? Or just a big ol' Par-ty!'

Beast Boy shook his head. 'Sorry, none of those.'

'Doesn't matter, whatever it is we get that over with and then party, what say you and me paint the town green' He zipped around on the spot, like he couldn't stand still for more than a second. 'Maybe between us we can get Raven to smile.'

'I'm not really in the mood.' Beast Boy admitted.

'Geez dude, since when were you the buzz kill. I mean who died?' After a moment Kid Flash's brain caught up with his mouth. 'Whoa dude, who was it?' Everyone around realised the speedster had hit the nail on the head.

Even now Beast Boy couldn't say it aloud. He couldn't think it, he wasn't really dead anyway. Still he would never put the mask on again, Robin was gone and what was left... What was left wasn't Robin. 'You'll find out.' He said at last.

Word quickly spread, it wasn't just Kid Flash; Aqualad and Bumblebee picked up the news from somewhere. They didn't know who it was, just that it was bad. The smiles turned to concern, eventually they stopped asking and, slowly, everyone stopped talking. They all just waited.

At last the Tower's front door opened and the girls came out. Raven wore a white leotard under her blue cloak. A jet black armband of mourning on her arm. Starfire also had a black arm band but she also carried Robin's costume. Neatly folded and with the domino mask on top.

Whispers came from everywhere as quietly Beast Boy and Cyborg pulled their armbands on. Raven had suggested it and they had all thought it was a good idea to do something. No one had wanted to believe it was true but somehow Robin's costume confirmed their fears. The island was full of young heroes, each one of them wishing what they saw wasn't happening.

It was Starfire that spoke to them first. 'Hello friends, I am very sorry to say you should start the time of grieving. Friend Robin was fighting great evil, he fought bravely but was not fast or strong enough. He is gone and we have lost him.'

'How?' Aqualad jumped up, quickly followed by everyone else demanding answers.

Raven floated up, silencing everyone with a look. 'Robin was in Gotham,' she said, her quiet voice filled with sadness. 'The Joker escaped and attacked. He surprised and killed Robin without giving him a chance. There was nothing any of us could do.'

'That... That can't be.' Kole, the tiny girl that could turn herself into crystal as strong as diamond, stood on her caveman friends shoulders. 'Robin can't die. Not just like that. He's got to be somewhere.'

'Yeah.' Bumblebee flew up. 'You're like some super-witch-magic girl. Can't you just wave your hands about and fix this?'

'No!' Raven shouted. 'Even if I had the power, even if I knew how to do it I wouldn't. You can't change the past.'

'But it's so senseless.' Argent insisted. The British heroine hovered behind the dark skinned Bumblebee 'To just die like that, he was Robin, the Boy Wonder, he doesn't just die like some helpless victim.'

'It wasn't just like that!' Starfire shouted. 'It was careful, planned. This Joker was clever. Robin was not just killed, he did not fall in glorious battle. He was hunted and butchered like cattle!' She was taking the story to it's outer limit but Starfire was also angry. A good way to tell was her eyes. Not the soft green glow of normal they blazed like two jade suns. Everyone stepped back from her. 'He didn't have a chance because we weren't there.' She stopped, obviously going too far. No one dared to say anything.

Beast Boy just couldn't leave it like that and coughed to get the collected Titans attention. It was surprisingly loud in the silence that had descended. 'I know how you all feel. Robin was... well he was Robin you know. Kinda serious, way too intense but he was a good guy. He was one of my best friends, more than that. Things we five have been though, it made us a family and I don't know what we're going to do without him.'

There was so much more to say, but it wasn't anything he could say in public. The other three of them stood beside him. All with something to say but missing the words.

Silently the four core team mates walked through the crowd and stopped at the shore. It was their favourite spot, overlooking the city but out from under the Tower's shadow. With a gesture Raven carved out a flagstone of rock and let it hover there, surrounded with black energy. Cyborg transformed his hand into it's sonic cannon mode, blasting a trench into the new gap.

They had agreed to do something, a sort of memorial. Not just for Robin but his loss had reminded all of them that it wasn't all fun and games. There had been some close calls before but dying, or in Robin's case a fate even worse, was now a serious possibility

What they were building wasn't just going to be for Robin, it was for all the Titans. If they did fall, something secretly Beast Boy knew they were all thinking. Quietly Starfire climbed down, put the folded uniform in the dirt and climbed back out. When Raven lowered the flag back in place she was careful to make sure it didn't land flat. She dropped the edge into the trench Cyborg cut and propped the whole thing up on the back of the hole.

Finally Starfire carved an "R" with her laser eyes in to the rock. It wasn't too big or to small, leaving enough room for others but reminding everyone of him. Sadly the four of turned back to the crowd. Beast Boy took a deep breath; 'Alright you guys. Robin is the first of us to go and we're going to remember him, who he was and what he stood for. If another Titan falls this will be here for them, as our way of remembering them all.' There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the Titans.

They broke up then, merging with the crowd and talking. Changing the memorial into a wake. It was hours later, the night had sneaked up on them and, at last, they had to leave. Only problem with that was the Four of them had nowhere else to go. As the last of the auxiliary Titans left they stood there, trying to smile. Put a brave face on it.

'Where do we go from here?' Beast Boy asked. 'I mean I'm all for respecting Robin's memory and all that but...'

'Whoa, whoa right there.' Cyborg interrupted him. 'Look I'm going to keep the story straight and if anyone asks sure he's gone but no. Robin's not dead and I ain't playing that game with you guys.'

Beast Boy could see where he was going with that. 'You think he's going to get better, don't you Cy.'

'He could. He might not be Robin anymore but the dude's too tough to quit.'

Raven slowly shook her head. 'I thought that too. Then I saw into his mind, you don't know what the Joker did to him.'

'All I know is that creepy ass freak tortured my friend. Now he's not here and I have to lie to people about it.'

Beast Boy looked to Starfire for some input from her but she just looked between them. She hadn't said much of anything really and it kinda freaked him out. Raven on the other hand had something to say. 'I know what you mean but after what I saw... We've all seen evil, but what happened to Robin was beyond that. What I saw in his mind was pure madness and hopeless insanity.'

She turned away from them. 'One of the fundamental aspects of magic is balance. One force equalled by another, if... If there is a creature like the Joker on this world there must be his opposite. I want to find it.'

'You know that kinda makes sense.' Cyborg nodded. 'And whatever one can do the other can undo.'

'It might not be as simple as that.' Raven admitted, looking over her shoulder. 'But I can try can't I.'

'You're going aren't you.' Beast Boy guessed. 'Looking for that other thing, right? When?'

She shrugged. 'Now is as good a time as any. We've saved this world so many times, isn't it fair at least one of us sees it?' Beast Boy guessed so and from the way the others nodded so did they.

'Well if your off Rae I don't think it matters whether I go to.'

Beast Boy could hardly believe what he was hearing. 'Cyborg? wha..?'

'Titans East, they still want me over there. They're still finding their feet. We had... past experience. A leader that knew how to work in a team and how to keep us together. They're still making a lot of rookie mistakes and I need sometime.'

'Starfire, tell them they can't go. Not now.' He pleaded with the tall alien

'They can do what they think best. I can not leave until the Valoush'mar'ter'rak. when the time of mourning has ended.' Beast Boy just stammered as Cyborg tried to smile.

'Don't worry BB, I'm not leaving now. Just in a short while, and it's not forever. I'll still be coming back.' he tried to reassure the changeling.

'We can't just split up like this.' Beast Boy insisted. 'We've still got a city to protect and... and not now.' he finished lamely and looked around. Raven was already gone, she must have left while Cyborg was talking.

Running to the shoreline he looked over and saw his friend floating away. 'Dude that's cold,' he whispered to himself before shouting down to her 'Don't forget to send a postcard, okay!'

The girl waved back 'I won't.' she shouted back and kept on walking. That was that. The end of the Teen Titans.

End Chapter Two


	4. Chapter 3

Robins Requiem  
Chapter Three

Authors note:-

This hit a pause because I wanted to include a sequence with my all time favourite comic character, Swamp Thing. After a while I realised that while I will use him somewhere, somehow, his cameo here wouldn't work.

Another thing was I got a review pointing out a couple of errors. First that Tim's wife was a hero on her own and second that it was Dick Grayson with the animated Titans. For the Stephanie as a hero thing I had no idea, but for this story it never happened. As for Dick Grayson becoming Tim Drake, call it a result of mashing DCAU with the Titans cartoon.

* * *

Over Forty Years Later...

Tim took a deep breath, it had been a long night. Barbara had carted Tom off to the police station a couple of hours ago and Stephanie hadn't said anything to him since. Dinner, as it was, was so tense Tim had decided to eat on his own.

Putting his plate down on the work top the former Robin tapped his computer screen and it awoke with a muted ping. 'Might as well get it over with.' Tim whispered to himself and pulled the disk the Old Man had given him out of his pocket. Sliding it into his drive the disk auto ran. The first thing that came up was a text file. A letter to Tim from the Old Man:-

"Tim" it read, "A lot of things have happened over the years. What happened to you made me think a lot about the future. Barbara quit and I left the League, there was very little left to keep me there anyway. Still, even after I retired, I kept an eye on our respective teams. The League has grown, as have the Titans. This is everything I have on the original Titans and their organisation. Make of it as you will." Typical, he wouldn't, or couldn't, just leave it alone. Half crippled and his body rebelling against decades of training the Old Man's mind was still as sharp as ever.

Over the years Tim had wanted to check on his old friends, only to chicken out at the last minute. He'd heard a few things even though he tried to avoid them. When his daughter started to look into them he just couldn't avoid it. Planetary attacks, super-villain team ups to the the occasional betrayal Sarah had researched them all.

She was a hero-fan. He'd met more than a few back in the day. Fan-girls, they'd always worried him. Sarah on the other hand wasn't screaming after boys, she was more fascinated by them as people. Tim had done everything he could to stop her, but it was her slice of teenage rebellion and Stephanie had convinced him it was harmless.

Flicking through the information Bruce had collected Tim shouldn't have been surprised. He had everything from the latest Titan's recent fillings to Cyborg's first upgrade. The whole Titans team with backgrounds, major battles, strengths, weaknesses even a brake down of their possible futures. Never in a million years could Sarah even start something like this. It must have taken the Old Man years to put it together. Part of Tim wanted to believe it was all for him, it couldn't be though. Bruce was capable of a lot of things but regret wasn't one of them.

Stephanie came in to his office with a knock. 'Tim?' It was the first thing she'd said to him since Barbara left.

Biting his bottom lip Tim turned off the screen and stood up. 'Steph?'

His wife refused to even look at him. 'I need you to talk to Sarah. She's so excited, you've already taken Tom I don't want to lose her.'

Keeping calm Tim sighed. 'They can make their own choices. I might not have been there for them as much as I should, but I know you. You've been a good mother to them.'

'Not good enough for Tom.' she said, eyes downcast.

'We've not lost him, Steph. It will take a while but he'll be back. He's not dead.' She still wouldn't look at him. Tim just stepped past her. 'I'll talk to Sarah.'

Tim's teenage daughter was in her room. The place was a mess. Sarah had covered the floor in papers, notes and more than a few books. 'Dad!' She practically jumped in shock 'Wha... What are you doing here? You never come into my room.'

Tim cast a look over her research. He was right, nothing like the Old Man's razor sharp ability to cut through the mess. It was every hack writers half baked theory, crackpot ideas and out right lies. Superheroes had built up quite a reputation and sometimes it felt like every idiot with a word processor had missed the point. Sarah saw what he was looking and quickly tried to hide the first papers she came across.

Tim picked up one sheet before she could get to it. the title read:- "Robin - Son of Wonder Woman and Batman?" He couldn't help but laugh.

'I... Not you, there was another Robin wasn't there?' Sarah asked

'Neither of us. I was a street rat and he was a circus performer. The Old Man collects us. He knew we could be more than just what we were and showed us how to be.'

'I'd love to meet him.' Sarah almost hopped from foot to foot. 'There's two right, two Batmen. That's why his voice changed, it means the first one is still alive. He must be like a hundred yeas old.'

'His nineties.' Tim corrected before getting down to business. 'Your mothers worried. She thinks you're a little too interested in this sort of thing. '

'Dad!' she almost whined. It's you that doesn't like me doing this.''I hope you know why, now.' Tim looked around for a chair but the only thing not covered with printouts was the bed. That belonged to Sarah's collection of stuffed animals and it was more than his life to disturb that. 'Your mother didn't mind as long as it was harmless.'

'But you... You didn't see it like that. What now, mom thinks I'm going to pull on a pair of tights?'

Tim shrugged, knowing Steph had taken that moment to sneak up and overhear from behind the door. 'She doesn't understand. I don't think you do either. You don't chose that life, it choses you. When you have no choice, it sinks it's teeth in and never lets go. If you do live long enough to be my age there are things you'll never forget.'

'Your nightmares?' It was no secret he didn't sleep well most nights. Tim had promised himself they would never find out what the nightmares really where. Only now they could guess and he had no idea how close they would get.

'That's part of it. That sort of life, Sarah, isn't glamorous or fun. It's serious and dangerous. Your mother and I don't want you to have to learn that first hand. I don't want you to get hurt.'

'Were you?' Sarah asked looking at him. 'I mean is that why you had to retire. I read somewhere that the Joker was supposed to have killed you and that's why Batman killed him.'

Tim swallowed before looking out of his daughters window. Remembering what the Joker put him through was painful, even now. 'The Joker killed Robin, I... I couldn't wear the costume again and... and after what happened to me Batman wouldn't let anyone else put themselves in that position.' He turned to face Sarah 'The Joker might be gone, finally, but there are still others out there. They might not be as bad, they don't have to be. One lucky gunshot, a mistimed jump...'

Sarah impulsively hugged him 'Dad, I know you're scared I won't do anything. I promise.'

'And you won't tell anyone.' Tim pushed her back for a moment, long enough for her to nod and pulled her in for another hug.

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier...

Raven stepped out of the shadows. 'She asked you to leave her alone.' the Titan growled.

'Nice costume kid,' the bigger of the two thugs turned away form the cowering woman. He then looked Raven up with all sorts of suggestions in his eyes 'Nice legs too. Come back when you've grown up, I'll show you some fun.'

Focusing as best she could Raven threw a black energy bolt. She was aiming for the trash can, thinking the explosion would get the message across. The blast missed the can and hit him instead, catapulting the rapist into the wall and showering him in cracked mortar

It had been months since Robin's so called death and Raven hadn't had a good nights sleep yet. Nightmares of clowns, her friend screaming for help the look in Robin's eyes the last time she saw him. She just couldn't shake any of it. Her road trip was to find something. Some joy to make this world worth while. All she found was people, pathetic tiny people running around in their own little concerns. Crying about the smallest of problems. She was coming to the conclusion that it had all been for nothing.

Still when she, less than five minuets in to the dark city, came across the pretty young lady and two over built pigs Raven's instincts were to help. It was a bad idea, the lack of sleep alone made her unfocused. She could admit that too herself.

The man she had blasted wasn't dead, he'd have a few broken bones but she hadn't meant to do even that much. The other man took one look at her before running away.

Raven was going to offer the woman some help when she, terrified, picked up her purse and scrambled out of there. She would have tried to follow, explain, but a loud noise behind her caught her attention.

Spinning she came face to face with the other guy, hanging upside down, unconscious and tied up. She knew why but it was still a shock, how had he known where she was.

Raven was so busy looking at roof tops that she practically walked into the wall of muscle at the alleyways entrance.

This was the dark city, it was his home. Turning Raven took a step back. 'Hello Batman.'

'Raven.' He growled, not taking his eyes from hers as the thug behind them groaned. The look alone was enough to make her uncomfortable, it was well practised to terrorise criminals But why was he was looking at her like that.

'Something wrong?' She asked him harshly. 'Way I see it I just stopped a crime.'

Batman didn't even blink. He just tilted his head. 'Way I see it you could have killed that man. Your powers are unfocused, sloppy. Not like you.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Raven growled without thinking.

He didn't answer, just ignored the question with that penetrating look of his. This wasn't the man she met when Robin was hurt. Then he was trying to comfort her, now he was treating her like a criminal. 'Why are you in Gotham?'

'Just travelling, happened to be on my way.' She said a little too quickly and defensively.

'Same way you just happened to keep changing direction. I've been tracking you, every time you strayed one way or the other you've always been heading here.'

'It's a free country' Raven sneered, more than a little angry. What right did he have following her.

'Not in this town.' Somehow Batman became taller, without moving he was suddenly nothing more than cape and shadow. A demon carved out of the night itself and Raven knew she had pushed too far. 'This is my city, you want to behave like a spoilt child you'll be tossed out like one.'

Spoilt was right, she was spoiling for a fight and she knew it. All this time and she'd never had a chance to just go for it. Instantly Raven knew what she was doing and years of training from birth snapped into place. With well taught calm she analysed her own emotions. She was angry, had been for a long time and needed something to release all that rage on. She was also scared, that realisation hit her like a ton weight.

She could tell why and it wasn't just because of the legend before her. Robin was her friend, more than that the Titans were the closest thing to family she had left. Robin himself had crawled into hell and then back out, carrying her on his back, just to save her. He'd go just as afar again for any one of them. That someone like that could just be gone, taken from them. It scared her, reminding her that all that they have done wasn't because they were invincible and if Robin could be taken so could any of them.

That was why she had left the others, she just couldn't bare the idea that one of them could die too.

Something wet rolled down her cheek and she looked back up at the shadow. 'I... I'm sorry...' she trailed off, There was so much to say and this wasn't the time and he certainly wasn't the person to do this in front of. He must be feeling Robin's death as keenly as her.

Batman didn't say anything just evaluated her. 'Come on.' He said softly and gently led her away. At the end of the alleyway a large black car lit up and it's roof retracted. It was low sleek and just screamed of a cool menace.

In short it was the sort of thing Cyborg would love.

Fastening herself in Raven wondered what he was doing to do with her. Drive her out of town like he said or just drop her off at a hotel some place. She didn't for one moment entertain the idea of the legendary Batcave. He just wouldn't do that, he trusted her but not like that.

He pulled away and sped down the streets of Gotham's oldest district. Gargoyles and gothic architecture loomed overhead, slowly replaced with sweeping arches and towers of glass and steel. Almost absently Batman flicked a switch and a monitor in front of Raven came to life.

It was round and made of concentric circles flashing in some sort of rhythm. Raven looked at it and then at him, was it some sort of radar or scanner she didn't know. Strangely there was something about it that drew her into the centre of those pulsing circles. Looking back she tried to see what it was.

Raven hid a yawn with the back of her and and kept looking. It was like a magnet, drawing all her attention. The titan would never know quite when she fell asleep, only that it was the first real nights sleep she could remember.

* * *

Over Forty Years Later

Sarah had literally devoured every scrap of information she could on the second Robin. She had checked out every last book, vid slug and news report from the library. Now that she knew who it was behind the domino mask it was easy to tell the difference between the two.

It had been a couple of weeks since "That night." and Sarah was making notes from a really stupid book that her teachers had told her to read. For once it wasn't a book on heroes but something for English. It was boring and written before superheroes had burst on to the scene. He mother came in and knocked, in that order. She always did, Sarah never knew why. 'Sarah. I want you to pack your things.'

'What? Why?'

He mother sighed 'We're going away for a while. Just until I've got things worked out.'

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure mom wasn't taking the whole "dad used to be a superhero" thing well but this was... 'Mom! You... No I won't.' She jumped to her feet.

'Sarah.' Mom said reaching for her. 'It's for you as much as me. I love you and I won't see what happened to Tom happen to you.'

Sarah shrugged her off. 'It won't. Tom was an idiot, still is. Just an idiot that got caught. Dad never forced him to be a Joker Mum, he did it to himself.'

You're young, you don't understand. Tim might not have meant it but you heard him. His old life only brought him pain, now it's effecting us and I just want to protect you.'

'This is Gotham mum. You can't protect me from a whole city.'

'That's why we're going to my sisters in Blüdhaven. It's safer and not to far from your friends...'

'Just out of dad's life.' Sarah interrupted

'...until...' her mum started before biting her lip and looking at Sarah's research.

'Until what?' Sarah challenged. 'Until I stop reading up on dad? Until you're not afraid of him anymore?'

'I'm not...'

'Don't lie to me mum, you're not good at it.' Sarah pressed. 'You're scared of him, what he can do. He's still dad.'

'Is he. He's so different now, not like the man I married.'

Sarah knew what she meant. Dad was so different these days. That cocksure smile that he'd get with a challenge. The way he'd take chances, little ones but noticeable. Pushing himself, he'd even gotten a promotion and just waved it off even though it was the first one in years. He'd take runs in the morning, nothing big. Jogging in the park, taking the stairs instead of the elevators. Like a mid life crisis only good for him. 'Look if he want's to get in shape and push himself so what.'

'Sarah I...'

'No,' she'd had enough. mom might have wanted to chicken out but she wouldn't. 'If you want to leave go. Right now I don't even want to look at you.' Barging out of her own room Sarah grabbed he favourite jacket and headed to the door. 'I need some air.'

Ignoring her mother Sarah just walked out. It wasn't night yet but the sun was kissing the skyscrapers, casting long shadows and carving the sky into clouds of red and blocks of grey. The neon lights of the city were just coming awake.

All in all it was beautiful and as much as Sarah loved the site of it every night she just didn't have time for it. Storming down the walkways she couldn't tell where she was going. Just out, getting air. I was childish and stupid but then again so was mum.

Sarah was so preoccupied with her own funk she didn't notice the only other person on that walkway at that moment and walked right into them.

'Whoa.' they both said at once. The first thing she did was jump back, hand going for her creds. Then she got a good look at who she had walked into. A year or so older than her, he was tall and had really dark hair. Kinda cute looking and with a oversized jacket that was all the rage a couple of years ago.

He held both his hands wide and stepped back. 'Why don't you watch what your doing?' she snapped.

'Pretty sure I was just standing about.' He said with an easy smile. 'You were the one who walked into me.'

'Yeah? well just be careful where you stand about then.' In the world of good comebacks it would have been quite good. If logic and reason were on her side. As it was the pair of them looked at each other for a whole second before they burst out laughing. 'Guess it was my fault.' she admitted after a moment. 'Sorry.'

'Hey no problem.' The stranger shrugged. 'But a girl your age walking into the only other person on the whole walkway does ask a few questions. You alright?'

Sarah tried to keep her face neutral. 'Why? What's it to you?'

He just looked at her and something flickered across his face, an expression she couldn't recognise. As quickly as it came it vanished. 'A strangers curiosity. Might be an idea to get home though. Bad things happen at night.'

'Going to take your own advice?' she smirked

'Just walking my dog.' He looked down and she noticed it. How she didn't see it was a mystery. It was huge, black and eyeing her up. Like it couldn't decide if she was a threat or to be ignored and had decided to be suspicious.

'Where's it's lead?' she asked, more than a little nervous. It could have probably eaten her in three bites.

He smiled again. 'You want to try putting it on?'

'Urm no.'

'Good choice.

Sarah frowned and looked at the sky. 'You know you're right. It is getting late and my homework isn't going to finish itself.'

'If only it would.' The stranger joked. 'Hey I knew I recognised you from somewhere. Isn't your dad Tim Drake.

That put her on the defensive. 'Why? you know him or something.'

'Well yeah. Tell him I said hi.'

The conversation had suddenly taken a sharp turn for the weird 'Who said "hi"?' she asked.

The young man smiled and nodded up and behind her. Sarah turned and looked but there was nothing. She looked back and he was gone, so was the dog. 'wow ninja much...' that's when it all came together, only one person would have a ninja dog. Some one who would be keeping an eye on her.

It was so cool, and scary at the same time.

End Chapter Three


	5. Chapter 4

Robins Requiem  
Chapter Four

Authors note.  
Now I'm going to say this one last time before I hang my head in defeat and retire to a cave to beat my head in against a rock. I know that it's supposed to be Dick Greyson in the Teen Titans cartoon. Alright? But for obvious reasons the story wouldn't work.

It's my mashing of the two universes, DCAU and the Animated "Titan-verse" (as I've heard it called) that changes Dick into Tim. I know it's a little jarring but try suspension of disbelief here.

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier...

Raven would like to have said she had jumped up out of bed the moment she awoke. It was just too comfortable, after weeks of hard living and restless nights a soft bet and a good sleep was almost paradise. Half dozing she heard someone else in the room. She had never been so comfortable and had far too good a nights sleep to even care. After a few minutes the someone pulled open a pair of huge curtains, letting the rays of the morning sun in.

Blinking and trying to get her eyes to focus Raven was finally fully awake and the memories of the last night came back to her. The people in the alleyway, Batman, his car, some sort of screen and then nothing. 'What happened?' She asked the blur of a person as they stepped away from the window.

As they came closer Raven rubbed a bit more sand from her eye and began to make out their features. They were sort of old, very thin and had a narrow, dark, mustashe that contrasted with a neatly cut halo of grey hair. 'Good morning, my lady.' He said in a crisp English accent followed by a short bow. 'You were dropped off by a gentleman in a cape and cowl at an ungodly hour of the morning.'

'Must have used some sort of sleep inducer. I wasn't strong enough to fight it.' Raven grumbled to herself looking around. She was in a large bedroom with antique furniture and a massive bed. The window was, like the man, tall and thin. Splashing a shaft of warm sunlight light over her.

'If the lady would allow me to make an observation; you were in no state to fight anything.' he said bringing her attention back. Raven gave him a sharp look. He had an expression of professional concern and a tone of disapprovment. If she had to guess he was a butler. Who's butler though.

Raven stifled a yawn. 'I think you're right.' She hated to admit it but months on the road really weren't helpful. 'Where am I?' Wherever it was Batman had left her she could at least guarantee it was safe. Even if he had knocked her out to get her there.

'You are in Wayne Manor, just outside of Gotham City.' With practised flair the butler whipped off her bed covers. Raven resisted the urge to flinch, while some one had taken her cloak and boots she was still in the same leotard. Getting up she noticed the butler had already moved on to a wardrobe. 'Master Bruce has already seen to a change of clothes for you, there is a bathroom through that door. When you are ready I will prepare a late breakfast downstairs.' With a snap to his step the Englishman went out the door.

Still a little uneasy about the whole thing Raven got up and had a look through the wardrobe. She might have preferred another leotard, but the one she was wearing was rather ripe and Raven honestly couldn't stand the idea of spending a another minute in it.

Given a choice she would never have worn anything in the cupboard, ankle length skirts that would just trip her up and shirts that were far too big. Still there were a few things she liked the look of. A pair of deep blue trousers and a white tee with a button up neckline were the best of the lot. Both were tight enough not to get in her way, but modest.

There was also underwear of all sizes in a chest of draws just next to the wardrobe. Some were overly flattering and others a little insulting, but just like the wardrobe hidden amongst it all there was some plain items that would fit just right.

Taking her arm full of clothes into the en-suite bathroom Raven allowed herself a half smile. As well as the usual toilet and basin there was also a full sized shower and a pile of clean towels.

After cleaning herself up Raven felt so much better and was very glad for the change of clothes. Almost cringing away from the discarded leotard as she found a linen basket for it.

Outside of her room Raven was taken aback. This manor must have been huge and whoever lived here had to be rich, very rich, to afford it. In Gotham that might not be a good sign. Raven wouldn't go as far to say she trusted whoever Batman had left her with but for now she was willing to see where things led her. Besides she always had her magic to fall back on. As a quick test she created a ball of black energy in her hand. She was as powerful as ever and after a good nights sleep just as focused.

Finding her way to a grand sweeping staircase Raven saw the butler waiting for her at the bottom. Seeing her he nodded his head and gestured to one side. 'Breakfast is ready, my lady.'

'Urm thanks.' She said lamely as she made her way down the stairs and he led her to a dining room off to one side.

Over the months of travelling Raven had more or less abandoned the idea of set meals along with showers and baths. If she was hungry she would dip into what funds she had. Usually finding the cheapest dinner in whatever town she was in.

On reflection it wasn't the best plan she'd ever had. Wandering the world, looking for something to restore her faith in mankind, or maybe help Robin. She didn't have much hope left for Robin, but mankind...

It was all so caught up in trivial problems. Girls her age only worried about their looks and social status. Boys spending all their time trying to impress the vapid empty headed idiots. The adults weren't much better, drones going about empty lives. All life sucked out of them, save for brief moments that they envied of others and didn't recognise in themselves.

Knowing that the Joker was a human had somehow tainted them all. Nothing she had seen out there had come close to changing that.

Now after all that she found herself here. A giant mansion outside of Gotham, run by an old English butler. The last place she expected to find kindness.

The smell of breakfast shook Raven out of her self reflection. The butler had gone out of his way to prepare more than she could possibly eat in a lifetime. A small stack of pancakes, toast, jam and no less than two steaming pots surrounded a full cooked breakfast. There was a pitcher of orange juice and another, smaller, for milk off to one side.

Raven looked around but there was no one else in the room 'There's no way I could eat all of that.' she said before the rumbling of her stomach disagreed.

The butler simply pulled the chair out for her. 'Of course, just leave whatever you cannot finish. I will deal with the cleaning after.'

The food tasted as good as it had smelt. Raven didn't usually eat very much. Mostly surviving on the pizzas the Titans devoured after a victory feast and herbal tea's. The spread before her however was just what she needed.

She was half way through her second cup of tea and fourth round of jam on toast when someone else came in. Quickly swallowing Raven turned around and saw one of the most handsome men she had ever met.

He was tall, easily six foot and wore an easy smile on his face. His rich black hair was flecked with grey at the temples, but that just made him look even more rakish. 'Ahh I see you're awake. Raven isn't it?' His smile grew wider and Raven almost blushed as she looked into his clear blue eyes. 'I have to admit when you turned up I was surprised.' he continued, 'I often have guests, but they are usually a bit older and not delivered by caped crusaders in the early hours of the morning.'

She found his growing smile infectious and returned it. 'I'm sorry, I don't know why he brought me here, but thank you...'

He waved her thanks off and sat down at the table next to her. 'I have a reputation for helping people, I try to at least.' He paused for a moment before laughing. 'And you have no idea who I am do you?'

Raven, mortified, could only shake her head. He took her admission in good humour and offered a hand. 'Bruce Wayne.'

She shook his hand, wondering where she had heard the name Wayne before that morning. 'It's good to meet you, thank you for letting me stay overnight.' Then feeling she needed to say something more Raven looked around the room. 'You've got a nice house.' She said before blushing again.

'I'm usually far too busy to enjoy it, Alfred takes care of everything for me.' Mr Wayne lent in with mock seriousness. 'Takes care of me most of the time too.'

Raven giggled in to her hand before catching herself. She didn't giggle, or blush. Thinking it was just that she was still a little tired Raven apologised. 'Sorry Mr Wayne, I had a long journey...'

He held a hand up. 'Say no more and you can call me Bruce.'

Whatever Raven was going to say next, and it was probably going to be as much a surprise to her as Mr Wayne, was interrupted by the Butler's polite cough.

Alfred stood at the door behind them 'I'm sorry Master Bruce, you have another visitor. Mr Kent is in the reception room, he wants to talk to you about something. I have told him you have a guest and might be a moment.'

'No.' Raven looked back to Mr Wayne. 'I don't want to be a burden.'

'Of course not, knowing Clark he was just passing through and had a thought.' Wayne stood up and shrugged. 'I'll see what he wants and leave you to your lunch.'

* * *

Over Forty Years Later...

Batman stood on the roof of Drake's apartment building and tapped the communication bead in his cowl's ear. 'All's clear, still don't know why you've still got me hanging around here.'

The Old Man, sat at the vast Bat-computer back in the cave, didn't answer for a moment. 'There's one last person you need to talk to. They should have contacted you by now.'

Batman frowned as his highly trained senses kicked into overdrive. He wasn't alone and it was too much to be a coincidence. 'They just have.' he told his predecessor before activating his camouflage and stepping to one side. It didn't take long to see who it was that had alerted him.

They were good but not that good. First they were either out of practice or didn't care for stealth. They were making mistakes, tiny ones. So they had obviously had training. Their costume was a little eye catching, a body-suit in a colour somewhere purple and pink and an overblown hooded cloak in the same shade.

He could also see it was a woman and she was a little out of shape, the costume too tight where it didn't fit right anymore. 'Mrs Drake?' Batman whispered to his elderly partner.

'Exactly. Her name's Spoiler.' The voice came back. 'Helped me and Robin take down her criminal father when she was younger. Retired shortly after.' He paused. 'Believe it or not I had nothing to do with her choice of husband.'

'Neither of them knew?'

'Their choice.'

'Perfect.' Batman whispered back sarcastically. The Drake family was a real mess alright.

Mrs Drake threw caution to the wind and stealth out of the window as she stepped out into the open. 'Alright. I know you're up here. I don't have time of this.'

She looked this way and that. 'Come on, show yourself.' Batman deactivated his camouflage as he stepped out from a blind corner and into the light. She spun on him. 'You're boss didn't tell me. Why not?'

Batman gritted his teeth, this was one hell of a mess they'd gotten into and Wayne just left him out to dry. Batman wished that was surprising. 'It was your choice to tell him.'

'You and your boss just stayed out of it. Damn it we were friends. Is he listening, we were friends!' She was angry, had every right to be just not with him.

'You didn't know him that well.' Batman said, meeting her anger with cool logic and facts. 'He hasn't got friends. He has family. You could have told Drake about your costume as much as he could have told you. I know why he didn't and I think he did the right thing. So what about you?'

She threw her arms in the air before collapsing. 'I couldn't. Tim... Tim hates crime fighters, at least I thought he did. If I told him he might have left me.'

Batman gave her a moment before asking 'And now?'

'Now? Right now I don't know. I don't know who I married and I don't know what to do about it.'

'What do you know.'

'That I need time. That's why I'm going to Blüdhaven in the morning. Clearing my head.'

Batman winced. Doing that to Drake was sort of cold but he could see where she was coming from. 'I'll keep an eye on them.'

'Them?' her head whipped around and Batman just nodded

'Drake and your daughter.' Batman explained. 'She idolises him. Even before she knew who he was. Without your son Drake's going to need help.'

'What about me?' She was back on her feet now and a hairs breath from attacking him.

'You can deal with this better alone. At least that's why your leaving isn't it?' Batman sighed. 'Listen to me; in the end it's your daughters choice. Remind her that it's not forever and support her choices. That's all you can do, anything else will just drive a wedge between you.'

Mrs Drake tilted her head and looked at him for a long moment. 'You know you're better at this sort of thing than the other one. He just give me that look and walk off.'

Quietly Batman tapped his camouflage back on. He'd said his peace and made his point. Leaving the stunned and confused Mrs Drake searching for him.

In some ways he was different, in others he was still the same.

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier...

Clark was looking through Bruce's bookshelf. You would think, browsing, that the worlds greatest detective would have horror novels, Sun Tzu or even Agatha Christie. Instead Bruce's shelf had books by poets like John Milton, Edgar Allan Poe and even a collection by Robert Burns.

No matter how well he knew his best friend Bruce never ceased to amaze Clark. Curiosity got the better of him though and Clark X-rayed the dining room through the wall. Bruce was talking to a very pale teenage girl with huge violet eyes and almost blue hair, it took Clark a moment to recognise her as one of the Titans. It was Raven. What was she doing here of all places? Bruce almost never entertained guests.

The billionaire came into the room, closing the door behind him. 'What do you want Clark?' he asked bluntly .

'You haven't been to the tower recently...'

'I resigned.' Bruce interrupted quickly. 'Is that all?'

Clark wasn't going to just take that for an answer. 'Bruce I know how you feel.' He paused at the look his friend gave him. 'Alright maybe I don't but hear me out. If anything ever happened to Kara I don't know how I'd react.'

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Tim wasn't your cousin. He was my responsibility, that makes it my fault.'

'No it doesn't. It's his fault, the Clown's' Clark cast a quick glance to the dining room. He had to be careful. Raven might be a superhero, but she wasn't in the league. Even if she was secret identities were too important, only the original members knew each others real names. The rest kept them secret. Raven was all too close to Robin, she probably knew what happened better than Clark did. If she overheard enough and put the pieces together their secrets would be out

'He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't to hurt me.' Bruce didn't seem to bother with being cryptic.

'Tim could take care of himself. He knew what he was doing as well as you.' Clark shook his head. 'That's no reason to leave your friends. Since Diana left...'

'Don't bring that up.' Bruce growled in his darkest Batman voice. 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

Clark knew how Bruce felt about Wonder Woman, heck it was pretty much gossip for the whole JLU. She had only left a couple of months ago but it must still have been a sore point with the Dark Knight. Only this time Clark couldn't believe how selfish he was being 'Diana's mother died Bruce, she was a princess and had to go home. Now get down off your high horse.'

Something seemed to pass over Bruce's face, it almost looked like defeat. Even acceptance. 'You don't know do you? Never asked why, that's always been your problem Clark. Too willing to accept any explanation given.'

'What are you talking about?' Clark frowned, Bruce always was two steps ahead of him. Sometimes it was annoying, but it was exactly why they needed him in the League.

'Heppolyta was thousands of years old Clark, how could she just die like that?'

Clark blinked, he was right. The League had been so focussed on comforting Diana at her loss they hadn't even thought. 'Diana said it was some sort of accident.' he remembered lamely.

'What she said was that she fell onto a spear.' Bruce looked out of a window. 'Diana knows better than anyone not telling the whole story isn't a lie. Diana's mother died because of us.'

'What are you talking about?' Clark asked.

'Population control.' Bruce shrugged. 'When Themyscira was first given to the Amazons by the god's they knew that, eventually, their chosen people would die of old age. To stop that from happening they made them immortal.'

'I know that.' Clark said irritably.

'But it has consequences, rules. Magic always does. Amazons can still die from injury or wounds, even if illness and old age is eliminated. Another thing is that there's only a certain amount space on an island. They are cursed to be childless, if they weren't they would run out of space and food. It is one of the more practical reasons men are not allowed there.'

'Very interesting, but what's that got to do with anything.' Clark asked, Bruce just looked at him. 'Honestly Bruce, I can't see the connection.'

Bruce sighed and sat down. 'Hippolyta chose to sacrifice herself for Diana, so she wouldn't have to make the choice. Her daughter or her mother. For one to live the other had to die.'

'Daughter... Bruce, listen to yourself.' Clark sat down next to him. 'For a start she'd have to...' there was something in his friends eyes, something lost. 'Damn.' was all he could say, a dozen or so other things came to mind but he kept them to himself.

'She didn't know, not at the time anyway. When she did figure out why it was too late to tell me, she had already left.' Bruce didn't look up. 'I won't do it again, I won't lose another; My parents, Dick, Tim, Diana and... I'll never even know her name. I've spent my life losing people Clark. Eventually I'll even lose Alfred, I can't take it anymore.'

This was a side he'd never seen, injured. At last another piece of the puzzle fell into place. Bruce wasn't heartless, it was the opposite. He cared too much, not just about his friends but everyone. Losing someone tore him apart inside, but if he was going to cut himself of from anything that could cause that there was an obvious question. 'What about Raven?'

Bruce blinked and the emotionless mask was back in place, without even a single tear. 'One last duty, I'll take care of her, for Tim's sake, and then send her back home. Where ever she want's that to be.'

Clark nodded, 'I'll wish you luck with that.' After a deep breath he stood. 'You were right, I had no idea what you've lost. I can only hope I never will be able to understand just how much it hurts.

'There'll always be a place for you with us. If you ever need help call.' Clark left at super-speed, not giving Bruce the chance to turn down the offer.

End Chapter Four

* * *

Authors note

Alright I know I'm going to get flack for this so I better take a moment to explain things. Namely Wonder Woman. Alright, in the Justice League cartoon there was a "will they or won't they" romance between Batman and Wonder Woman. It was fairly obvious that they were drawn to each other (forgive the pun) but Batman's hang ups got in the way. As the stories developed those hang ups became less and less. I just had it follow on to the the logical conclusion.

It makes basic sense that you can't have kids in a static population like that. Especially with the limited space on the Amazon's island, as I had Bruce point out. Now the reason I had her become pregnant, other than to shed light on Batman's inner turmoil, was to show why he separated from the League. He doesn't want to be reminded of her or the daughter that can never know who he is. This is also why there was no mention of her in Batman Beyond. It's too painful for him, even forty years later.

Just to make things even worse, as Bruce was "involved", if you catch my drift, he blames himself for what happened to Diana's mother. Poor guy can't catch a brake can he, every time he tries to rebuild a family someone rips it apart...


	6. Chapter 5

Robins Requiem  
Chapter Five

Over Forty Years Later...

Sarah watched the three girls push the younger one into the locker, hard. Sending the overweight teenager to her knees. Tina was two years below the bullies and about twice as wide, but that didn't stop them picking on her every chance they got. The hall wasn't crowded, but Sarah was amazed at how no one reacted. As if it wasn't happening.

'Watch it mutation.' Jennifer, the empty headed leader of the little group sneered, she didn't even care that people were witnesses. Sarah did and she wasn't going to just stand by this time.

Whether it was her mother's leaving, not being there to help Tom, or even just wanting to prove she was good enough to be the second Robin's daughter Sarah would never know. She just dropped her bag to one side and stepped in front of the brats. 'You know, stupidity like that was supposed to be cliché back in the twentieth. What's the matter, too stupid to think up anything new?'

The hallway was suddenly silent. 'What makes you think you can talk to us?' one of the sheep asked. Thinking their age difference somehow made them royalty.

'Hey, I'm the one lowering myself to talk to you here.' Sarah shot them a dark look. 'Now are you going to apologise to Tina?'

'Or what?'

'Or I might just mention what happened to her family. I'm sure they'll be thrilled at what you've been doing.' Sarah smirked at Jennifer. 'They're on the school board aren't they? Daddy won't be happy if you get him in trouble will he.' The girl thought having a father as the Principle made her bullet-proof. So did a few other people, Sarah knew better.

So did Jennifer, now. Turning around the spoilt brat muttered an apology to Tina who was getting back on her feet.

Jennifer turned back to Sarah, 'And you better watch your step twip. Just give me a reason and I'll get you expelled so fast you'll leave a mark on the sidewalk.' With that she pushed past Sarah and sauntered off, her sheep nervously following.

Sarah shook her head and walked over to Tina. 'You alright?'

Tina blinked. 'I can't believe you just did that!' she whispered. 'You weren't really going to tell my parents were you?'

'Probably not, but if you want to I'll back you up.' Sarah shrugged. 'If you do they'll blame me.'

'But you might get expelled?'

'So?' Sarah really didn't care one way or the other. 'Come on, let's get to class.'

It wasn't until after school Sarah learnt just how vindictive Jennifer could be. She waved her friends goodbye and walked home, her father was back at work, but only part time. Looking up at a public clock she guessed it would take another twenty to get home, he'd be back by then with dinner.

Looking back to the street she saw six Jokerz, their clown makeup grinning at her. They'd found her. It had taken them weeks, but this was what Tom was afraid of. She was as good as dead.

Then the one in middle said:- 'You shouldn't be dissing my girl, Chicklet. Bad things happen.'

It took Sarah a moment to realise what was happening. Jennifer's boyfriend, not the sharpest tool in the box, was a Joker and she'd sent him to deal with her. For anyone else this would seem strange, but right now in Sarah's life it was par for the course.

'You've got to be kidding.' She sighed. 'Look, guy's, this is a bad idea on so many levels.' It was shear bravado on her part that surprisingly paid off when a red and black blur spun around the boyfriend, trailing what had to be a very strong but thin cable.

He was yanked up into the air with a yelp. 'No way.' Sarah half shouted as something like a shadow dropped besides her.

'Shouldn't you kids be finishing your homework?' It was Batman, all dark body suit and scarlet emblem.

'B... Ba... Batman' One of the Jokerz stammered. It didn't take him long to deal with the four of them. Sarah had never seen the legend in action before. He moved like quicksilver, a flying kick to the closest became a forward roll. A simple punch folded another Joker around his hand. Another kick knocked the third out like a light.

The last Joker tried to run, but almost absently Batman flicked his other hand at them. Launching a weighted line and pulling the helpless boy back and into a outstretched fist.

As quickly as it started the fight was over. Batman straightened and turned to her. 'This is the second time I've had to save you. you've got a death wish or something girl.'

Sarah just gaped for a moment, then she caught on. He was trying to come up with an explanation as to why he was here. Saving her. 'It's not like it was my fault.' she whined in her best child's voice. 'I don't go looking for trouble.'

'...But it always seems to find you.' Batman shook his head. 'Same old story' Looking up he fired a blood red blade at the wire holding Jennifer's boyfriend above the ground. 'Alright Groucho, what are you after. Jokerz don't play this rough unless they got a point to prove.'

The young man was on his knees and he wasn't even trying to stand up. 'I'll... I'll tell you...'

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier...

Raven looked around Bruce Wayne's office. Of all the vast mansion this and the dinning room were the only places that felt lived in. While Bruce was busy tidying up and tying up lose ends at his office she had been left to wonder around the manor house.

Walking the hallways had felt like visiting a museum. Like the only things living there were ghosts. There was an armoury full of antique weapons, a private gym and a large library. All felt cold, as if they were rarely used.

The only place that felt truly lived in was this room and this place had less furniture than any of the others. Raven tried not to pry but she knew next to nothing about Bruce. Other than he was a rich, handsome man who Batman trusted enough to take her to.

Above a lit fireplace stood her first clue. A massive, full size, painting of a man and a woman. The brass name plate read Thomas and Martha Wayne, probably Bruce's parents. They looked very much in love, even though it was just a painting. Standing there she could sense waves of sadness emanating from it. Because her powers were based on emotions she was sensitive to them. Even their echoes.

It wasn't something she advertised. Keeping a grip on her emotions was hard enough, opening herself up to others that weren't even her own was almost dangerous.

As she looked up she felt all the emotions play out. Anger, sadness, pain, despair. As a great tear welled up she tore herself to look away, it was all too much. Bruce had lost them, somehow or somewhere, and the wound was so jagged it had seeped into the painting. Almost staining it right down into the stonework behind.

She had to know what happened. It was too big to be anything other than a major part of Bruce. Titan's Tower had access to all sorts of public records, there must be something about it somewhere.

Pulling the communicator out from under her waistband Raven flicked it open. She hadn't called home in all the time she was away. One or two postcards were the best she had time to do. It wasn't going to be fun seeing them after all that time.

Suppressing her discomfort she tapped the broadcast button. 'Raven calling the tower. Anyone home?' The tiny screen flickered for a moment and then showed the living room. Standing there was Starfire, after blinking with shock the red haired alien waved back. Looking more than little stunned she was still happy to see her friend. 'Starfire, it's good to see you again.' Raven said.

Starfire just nodded. Raven had suspected to get her ears talked off by the Tamaranean, not silence.

'Is everything okay.' She asked, frowning. It was a shame her empathic abilities didn't work over electronic devices.

Instead of answering Starfire shrugged sadly. At the same time Beast Boy came though the door behind her 'Hey Star was someone on the... Raven? Oh dude! It's Raven!' the changeling shouted as he jumped over the sofa. 'Where are you? What you find? When are you coming back? Have you grown your hair?'

Self consciously she touched her fringe. It was a little longer than usual. 'No, just haven't cut it recency.' she admitted. 'What's up with Starfire?'

Beast Boy winced and looked at the still silent girl. 'I think it's some sort of mourning thing.' Starfire looked up and nodded. 'One day a couple of weeks ago she just didn't say anything.'

Raven knew just how close Robin and Starfire were, even if they didn't at first. She wasn't taking this well, non of them were. 'So where's Cyborg?' Raven asked, expecting her tall half human friend to come barrelling onto the screen.

Beast Boy looked down. 'He's gone, off training Titans East. It's jut me and Star now.'

Raven nodded, she had expected something like this. Even feared it.

'So,' Beast Boy asked. 'You find anything to help Robin? Starfire looked up hopefully at his question.

As much as it hurt Raven to admit it she had to tell the truth. 'No Beast Boy, I haven't. I can't help. Not with magic or any of my powers. There's no way I can reach in.'

'But you said...'

'I thought I could, at first. Before I knew what really happened. Joker... Joker tore him apart from the inside.' Raven shuddered at the memory of what she saw. 'I've tried to forget, I can't. Please Beast Boy, don't ask again.'

There was a strangled sob on the other end and Raven caught a glimpse of Starfire running from the room. Beast Boy watched for a moment before hanging his head. 'Thank you Raven. You're right, I'd rather know for sure than hope.'

Raven had to re-evaluate her friend again. He might have seen himself as the comic relief, but she could see losing the people he was close to had changed him. Made him stronger. He was never an idiot. 'Look, the reason I'm calling is I need help with a search.'

'Sure thing,' he nodded. 'What's going down?'

'What?' Raven gasped, hearing all sorts of innuendo in his voice.

This got him frowning at her. ' 'What's happening.'

'Nothing.' Raven almost blushed at the miss understanding. 'Nothing. Well I... I'm in Gotham.'

'What you doing there?'

'I just... I had to see him again. That's not important. I need you to look up what you can on Bruce.' She said, silently cursing herself when she saw her friend didn't know who she was talking about. 'Some one called Bruce Wayne.'

The changeling blinked at her. 'Bruce Wayne? BRUCE Wayne? Bruce WAYNE?'

'Um, yes'

'The Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy industrialist Bruce Wayne? One of the richest men in the world and owner of one of the biggest tech companies you can get? That Bruce Wayne?'

'He's that rich?' Raven gasped, she could tell he had money. but that much?

'You've never heard of him, but you're on a first name basis?'

'I'm kind of staying in his house. Urm, can you tell me anything about his family?'

Beast Boy headed to a terminal before what she said registered. 'Wait, you're staying at his house?'

'It's not like that...' Raven protested.

'Like what?' Beast Boy asked before siting up. 'Like that? You mean you and Bruce Wayne?'

'I said it's not...' She protested, blushing the the root of her hair.

'I never thought it was, until now.' The green skinned boy laughed. 'Well he is handsome.' he teased.

'His family, please.'

Still laughing Beast Boy typed away at the computer. 'Our little Rae, moving in with Bruce Wayne no less. I didn't think you had it in you.'

'That's enough Beast Boy.' Raven tried to growl, but she was blushing too hard.

'Methinks the lady doth protest too much.' He chuckled and looked up. 'It's a joke right. I mean you're not actually staying at his house. He just caught your attention somehow.'

'I'm really staying at his house and I want to know more about him. His family, who he is and why Batman trusts him.'

'Batman trust's him? Cool.'

'That's how come I'm here.' She explained needlessly.

Beast Boy nodded and started reading from a monitor. 'Family; he's adopted two boys over the years. Dick Greyson and Timothy Drake, put Greyson through college and paid for Drake to go to private school.'

'What about his parents?'

'I... Oh dude, man that's bad...'

Raven got a cold feeling in her gut and found a seat. 'What is it?'

'Poor guy was eight, saw both his mom and dad killed. A mugging gone wrong according to the papers.'

Raven looked up. 'Eight?' The wounds still felt almost flesh. 'Bruce must have cared about them so much.'

'He did.' said an English voice.

'Alfred!' Raven jumped to her feet. 'I...'

The butler smiled sadly up at the painting 'It is alright. All though you could have just asked. Master Thomas Wayne was a doctor, he started Wayne industries to help people. I never though I would meet anyone with more passion for it than Master Wayne. Somehow Master Bruce has out done him several times over.'

'He's right about that.' The changeling said through the communicator. 'Wayne's set up more charities than I've had tofu meals! Community hospitals, homeless shelters, orphanages, even halfway houses and historical monument trusts, what ever they are.'

'Your friend on the phone is correct.' Alfred walked to a cabinet. It was full of photos and trophies. Raven hadn't gotten around to it yet, but from what she could see they were all heart felt thanks from orphanages and hospitals. 'Master Bruce believes that the only way to make Gotham a safe place for it's denizens is to provide for them. Caped crusaders are all very good for making headlines, but prevention is better than a cure.'

Raven nodded, he was right. Bruce had dedicated his fortune to doing what they couldn't. Helping people. Not by saving them, but by building them up. Giving them homes and shelter, keeping them healthy. Letting them find jobs. 'That's very smart.' she said.

'Indeed. Now If you would care to accompany me. Master Bruce is about to arrive and he has requested a dinner for you both. Before he attempts to show you there is more than to Gotham than thugs and gangs.'

'A dinner and a show? Wow Raven, sure nothing...' Beast Boy started to say before Raven closed the communicator with a snap.

'That sounds, great.' she almost smiled.

* * *

Over Forty Years Later...

Tim looked at his daughter.

Sarah looked back across the dining room table. 'It's the truth Daddy, I swear.'

'A teenage girl set a Joker gang on you because you insulted her in school?' He asked again. Mind reeling. It was just the sort of thing the Joker would have found amusing, but even he would have though it was too petty in the end.

'That's what I'm saying Daddy.'

She was telling the truth, He might have been out of practice but he could still read people. Especially his own daughter. 'This is why I didn't like you even researching heroes. They attract problems.'

'How would they know, I mean it's not like just reading up on them would.'

Tim sighed and stood up. He made a decision, one he knew he probably was going to regret. 'Trust me, it's the way things are. Help me move the couch.'

'Dad?' Sarah asked. 'What's wrong.'

'Just help me move it.' Tim asked. With a bit of effort they cleared a space in the middle of the living room. He gave her a long look, Sarah was never an athlete. She was out of shape and untrained. If the last few days were anything to go by things were only going to get worse.

If she was out of shape he was worse. Four decades of fear, nightmares and the Joker taunting him every moment. He'd let himself go, flabby muscles, fading vision. No way was he Robin material. Still he remembered enough to be dangerous. Enough to teach her. 'If you're going to be a magnet for trouble let's keep you safe.'

'What are you talking about?'

'A start. I want a promise from you though, what I'm about to show you can only be used in self defence.' Tim took off his shirt.

'You... You're going to show me...' She stood up straight. 'I promise dad. I'll do exactly what you tell me.'

Tim dropped his shoulders, loosening his limbs. 'The first thing to remember is don't get locked into one fighting form. Stay fluid and don't let your opposite anticipate your moves.'

'Stay fluid, don't anticipate.' She repeated, not really understanding.

Keeping his face neutral Tim began side stepping, weaving one way and then the other. 'Keep moving, but never let your guard down. Always know what is around you. No matter what.'

Sarah did as she was told, telegraphing her actions. 'Keep moving, know what's around.'

Tim threw a slow, lazy, punch. Sarah didn't even try to block. She ducked instead, throwing her arms around her head. Without a pause Tim swept her legs. Sending her sprawling on the ground helplessly. 'Oww.' she said rubbing her shin. 'I'm only a beginner dad.'

'If you can't take that,' he said walking away, 'You can't learn anything. Try again. This time block or deflect. Don't shy away from it.'

Sarah got up, looking determined if a little scared. He wasn't going to go easy on her. Now she knew that. If Tim was honest with himself what he really wanted to do was out class her. Totally and without mercy. If she knew how ruthless he could be she might learn just what danger she was in.

Again he threw a lazy blow. This time she did block. It was all wrong, no force or follow through. As much as it hurt him to do it Tim sent his other hand into Sarah's gut. It wasn't a punch, more of a push with his fist.

She jumped back, into the couch where she fell back stunned. 'No.' Tim shook his head. 'No more. I can't teach you.'

'I haven't even had one lesson!' Sarah said still stunned.

'I can't do it, I should have taken you apart then. You wouldn't last ten seconds out there.'

'Not without training. You said it yourself, trouble will find me.'

'Then run away.'

Sarah was on her feet again. Eye's flashing with something half familiar to Tim from a mirror so long ago. 'One lesson. Let me prove...'

'Never. I can't, not with out hurting you. I won't do that.'

Sarah gave him a flat look and went to the door. 'If you won't teach me, someone will. I won't go hunting but I'm not going to be some helpless victim.' she said, barging past him.

Before she could make four steps Tim spun her around and picked her up by the neck. 'This isn't a game Sarah.' He told her as she struggled. His grip wasn't choking, but was unbreakable. He gave her a moment to realise that before letting go. 'I'll do it, but I won't go easy on you. One lesson, if you still want it. After that we'll see.'

Sarah massaged her neck and got into a poor imitation of a fighting stance. 'I'm ready dad.' She smirked.

'When we're like this Sarah, call me Sensei.'

'Your kidd...' Tim threw a snap kick over her head. 'Whoa!'

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier...

It was getting late, almost the wrong side of midnight, before Bruce took Raven back to his mansion. All night Bruce had taken her on a tour of Gotham's elite, in eight hours she had seen art exhibits, an amateur play he had sponsored and two parties. What amazed her was the way Bruce almost absently passed her off as a distant niece that was visiting and everyone had excepted it.

He was the centre of everything, laughing, smiling, small talk and business talk. At first she was a little concerned at how everyone was looking at him. Her disguise wasn't exactly foolproof, she didn't even have a name. At Alfred's suggestion she'd combed her fringe to hide her gem, the clever use of a few hair pins kept people from guessing at first glance.

The other thing was her dress. It was stunning. Coming back into her room, for the moment at least, Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She was no Starfire, the young hero knew just how plain she was. The girl, no young woman, in the mirror wasn't plain, she was gorgeous. No wonder so many young men tried to talk to her. Too bad she had been too nervous to talk back.

Bruce, more likely Alfred, had some how gotten her size right. The full length dress was a rich royal navy blue, held up by a single shoulder strap that came across her chest. It was low cut and the skirt was split up one side. Not showing too much leg, but enough to prove how toned it was. Bruce had also given her a necklace to wear, a slender silver link chain holding a sapphire. The shoes were a nice touch, probably worth more than all of Raven's costumes put together. Elegant high heels with straps that clasped her ankle.

She gave herself another twirl, admiring how the slightly weighted hem flicked with the momentum. Just for a moment she let herself imagine she wasn't Raven the Teen Titan, born with the destiny to destroy the world and a Father that saw her as nothing more than a tool. She imagined she was Raven, teenage girl who's only worry was getting a zit on the day before prom.

'Admiring yourself?' A voice growled from the window.

Raven jumped half a foot into the air before she even thought of drawing on her powers. It was Batman, a silhouette against the starlit sky outside. Two narrow white slits for his eyes didn't even flicker as she created two orbs of black energy. 'I thought you had your fill of an admiring audience.'

Raven let the energy dissipate and floated back to the floor. 'Bruce thought I should see that there's more to Gotham than you and the lunatics you put away.'

'Wayne's soft hearted. He doesn't let himself see just how close this city is to the precipice.'

Raven flew up and into his face. 'He's a good man, better than you'll ever be because he sees the good in people. He's kind, compassionate and cares about his fellow man. You wouldn't know how to be anything like him.'

'Perhaps your right.' Batman didn't even pretend to be concerned. Raven knew that Robin tried to imitate his teacher, but even at his worse he was nowhere near the Dark Knight. 'This... infatuation of yours is not healthy. I hope you know that.'

Raven didn't know what he meant and said as much.

Batman just looked at her for a long moment, making her feel like an insect. 'So, now that you're not too occupied why did you come here?'

'I didn't, Gotham just...' Landing again Raven knew she couldn't fool the legendary hero. 'I wanted to see him again. To know how he's doing.' She didn't have to say who she meant.

'I'd suggest you get changed and meet me in the Batmobile.'

Raven frowned. 'No sleep inducer this time. It wouldn't work on me now.' Batman didn't say anything and climbed out of the open window. Leaving him to it Raven quickly found her change of clothes.

End Chapter Five


	7. Chapter 6

Robins Requiem  
Chapter Six

Over Forty Years Later...

New Gotham was a big city. In fact big only began to cover it. The city lay sprawled across the landscape, a place of industry, of culture, of docks and of art. Like most cities it had grown tall. Hundred story tall buildings were common, with a vast rail and transport network. It was impossibly easy just to catch a carriage and with nothing more than a few terminal changes you could be anywhere.

As advanced as this network got there were still stairs, usually hidden and forgotten. Even the more dangerous corners of the city forgot about them. Tim Drake stopped to catch his breath and looked down. Sarah was at least two floors down and gasping for air. Tim allowed himself a smile. When he had told her she was out of shape she didn't understand, thinking he was calling her fat.

She wasn't the problem was the exact opposite she was too light, no muscle to speak of. Somewhere she had gotten the idea that thin was attractive, teenagers and their fashions. She didn't eat, when she did it wasn't the right things.

'Can't, can't I rest for a while?' Sarah panted

Tim would be the first to admit he wasn't ideal father material. He had practically raised himself when his own father was alive. As for Batman, he was raising a warrior, not a son. That was the last thing he wanted his daughter to be. 'Alright, but we still have a few floors to go.'

Sarah pulled herself up with the banister theatrically, stamping her feet all the way. Tim shook his head, if he ever tried that with the Old Man he'd have twice as many stairs next time. Sitting down on the top step the former Robin flexed his legs. 'If you're going get into trouble you need to be healthy, we both do. I'm not a kid anymore after all.'

There was something in the look she gave him after saying that. 'What is it?' he asked.

Sarah sat down next to him, looking around like she was part of some vast conspiracy. 'You were the second one, weren't you?'

'Sarah, don't act suspicious. People notice.' Sighing Tim looked at the wall, he had an idea of where she was going with this.

'Well that means you were the one with the Titans, doesn't it. It's kinda confusing, I mean aren't you dead?'

'Robin died, something...' Shaking his head Tim knew he was going to have to tell her at least something of the truth. 'It was the Joker. He captured me and it took Batman weeks to track him down. It wasn't a good time...' He couldn't go on, choking up as the memories threatened to overwhelm him. Sarah must haven seen him shaking and took his hand.

'Dad...'

'I... I couldn't carry on after that. It was all too much and I wasn't doing well after the, well that doesn't matter. The guys came all the way to from Jump to see how I was, but when they saw me I... Sarah I hope you never never have to understand, but there's only so much you can take.'

'What did he do to you?' His daughter asked, horrified.

'I don't remember most of it.' He lied, self consciously reaching for his upper chest. 'I've got a few scars your mother knows about, she thinks it was a car accident. The point is my friends didn't recognise me, it was easier for everyone to say Robin died. In many ways he did. I never even looked at the costume again.'

'And Batman killed the Joker because of it.' Sarah said quietly.

They shared a moment, Tim's daughter holding his hand but now she wasn't trying to steady him. He was reassuring her. 'Let's go.' He patted her on the back with his free hand.

It was a couple of hours later and Sarah had finally eaten what Tim considered a full meal, showered and finally gone to bed. Tim went to his computer and brought up the Old Man's files. Everything the Titans had done since he left.

In the weeks since Stephanie had left Tim hadn't looked at it. Half afraid the temptation to just run back there was too much and just as afraid to see that they just forgot and moved on.

He looked up Beast Boy first. Garfield deserved as good a life as he could get. The green shape-shifter had stayed in Jump City and with the Titans. He ended up leading them, not just in Jump City but the auxiliary Titans as well. Tim found himself laughing at just what his vegetarian friend had done. After retiring he stayed at Titans Tower, training Titans with his wife.

Tim looked again the wife's name under her photo. Tara. A skinny blonde girl with blue eyes and cheekbones. It was Terra, had to be. A quick look told Tim that their children were meta-humans and part of the Titans. Three girls, triplets, one controlling water, another fire and the third wind. All of them could actually become their elements in someway, shape shifting into energy rather than animals.

Despite himself Tim checked on Starfire, almost before he knew he was. It was smaller than Beast Boy's file, after a moment of reading he knew why. After his "death" she went back home to Tamaran and took up her mantel as princess. Without access to the JLU Bruce didn't know what was going on half a galaxy away. Still Star visited Earth occasionally, keeping in touch with the gang.

Tim frowned for a moment and then read the dates again. There wasn't a pattern, likely that she got back when she could but there was one thing. Every year she would be in Jump City on a certain date. A date Tim knew too well. It was the day the Joker caught him.

It was three days away.

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier...

Raven refused to look at the dashboard, choosing to glare at Batman instead. He has spared her on glancing look but other than that ignored her. Who was this guy, and did nothing phase him? she asked herself.

'Are we going to be there soon?' She asked, inwardly cringing.

'Sooner that you'd think' He answered turning the Batmobile quickly down a blind corner. Something about the answer sounded evasive, she looked out of the window and saw nothing but trees. Looming in the night with menace, the moon cast fast moving shadows across the window. It was beautiful, frightening and stunning all at once.

It was also the wrong way. 'Where are we going?' Raven growled. The Batmobile turned again, this time facing a cliff face with a ravine in front of it. Before her eyes a section of the cliff cracked open and fell, opening like a draw bridge. The Batmobile drove over it without even slowing down and into pure darkness.

It had to be instinct, or practice, that was guiding the Dark Knight because Raven couldn't see anything. As they pulled to a stop a spotlight illuminated them. Then another and another came on in sequence, high above a flock of Bats squeaked out and the whole place was filled with the sound of leather wings flapping.

She'd heard of it of course, he Bat-cave was almost as legendary as it's owner. Robin had told her it was big, but this was something else. It wasn't a cave, it was a cavern. Getting out of the Batmobile she looked down. Far below the light reflected off an underground river, sparkling like ever moving stars.

The rest of the cave was pretty much the coolest thing Raven had ever seen. Half carved, half grown, out of living rock it was a monument to nature and the Batman. You could fit a sky scraper inside without any trouble and spread across the vast emptiness was some sort of museum.

When building the Titans Tower Robin had insisted on an evidence room, somewhere to keep the equipment and gadgets their villains had used against them. Cyborg joked it was a trophy room, he was right. This was just of a far bigger scale, there was even a Dinosaur and a giant penny. Quite why he'd have either was beyond her.

Far more important, however, to the titan was why here and not the brownstone Robin was in before. 'Why are we here?' she asked

Batman walked across a stone bridge to what looked like a giant computer. He pressed a button on the console and the screen lit up. It showed a young man in a dark room. Raven followed Batman and looked up The young man on the screen was curled up on a bed, shaking.

'Robin...' Raven hissed, taking a step forward. Now she understood, he was letting her see him but not the other way around. 'He... he looks better.' She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

'Looks can be deceiving.' Batman growled back. His skin colour was back to normal. So was his hair, but it had been cropped short. It wasn't the Robin she knew, even from here she could see that.

'How is he, really?'

'Bad. He spends days lying there, muttering to himself. Blaming himself. Some days he rages at the walls, laughing and others... Others he forgets, completely.'

Raven resisted the urge to throw up. 'That's good isn't it?'

Batman turned on her slowly. It was the sort of movement that only he could make, the white slits that made up his eyes shrunk. 'Anything but. He has to face his demons. You above all should know that.' He stepped away from the screen. 'Now, what are we going to do about this?'

'I'll stay here, I can help.' Raven said. 'If there is even the smallest chance he'll be alright I want to help him.'

'Robin is gone. You can't help him.'

'He's right there!' Raven shouted. 'Look at him, look at him and tell me he's not there!' How could he be so cold, he was his protégée. Robin would do anything for him and now all he did was stand there.

'I see the boy Robin was.' Batman growled, not losing his temper for an instant. 'I see a young man with a damaged future. I've talked to experts, there are doctors taking care of him even now. They all say the same thing. If he does recover, he can never be put in that situation again. His psyche is too fragile.'

'But...'

'He can never put on the costume again.' Batman insisted. Raven looked back at the video. Deep down she knew he was right.

'Can't I just see him? Please. ' She asked helplessly.

Batman stood next to her and looked at the screen. 'Are you sure it won't hurt him?' He growled back and for the life of her she didn't have an answer.

After a long moment of silence she finally thought of something. 'He'll... If he gets better, one day, can I leave him something? A... A letter?'

Batman looked startled, probably something he hadn't thought of. He lent over and tapped a few buttons, the screen changed to a picture of her. Wiping her face she tried to smile.

It didn't help, she still looked horrible. A little red circle flashed in the corner of the screen and Batman backed off. 'So... So I just talk.'

He nodded.

Raven kept her face straight and looked into the camera. 'Hi, hello. Could have done with a bit of a warning.' She admitted, trying to get herself to smile. 'I...' She took a deep breath. 'I know you're in pain, I can't imagine how much. I don't want to...'

* * *

Over Forty Years Later...

'...What I want to tell you is that you were there for me.' Sarah heard a girl's voice coming from her father's study. She should have been in bed, that's where her dad left her, but as tired as she was she couldn't sleep. 'When... when my father used me you never gave up. Neither will I, none of us will.'

Sarah crept up to the door and peeked through the crack of light. Her father was watching a vid. Looked like an old one. 'You're my family Ro... I don't even know your real name.' she said sadly and then Sarah recognised who it was. Raven, one of the first Teen Titans and her father's friend.

'It's Tim.' He said helplessly to the recording. It somehow didn't sound like it was the first time.

'Maybe I'll find out one day.' Raven said. 'That's not why I want to leave this. I want to give you something to help. I don't know if being there for you will help or not so I want you to know I will never give up. I might not be there but what you did for us, all of us, we won't forget. When you need us we'll be there.' She promised.

Sarah couldn't imagine anyone caring for her like that. There was something between her father and Raven, deeper than family stronger even. 'When you're ready contact us. If you need help, anything, I'll move heaven and earth if I have to. I love you, I mean that.' The video stopped.

'I never did.' Sarah's father admitted, shocking her. She didn't think she had made a sound.

'W... What?' Sarah stammered.

'Some training never leaves you.' Her father said. 'I never called them, any of them.'

'Why not?' she asked him coming all the way into the room.

'Because of what happened.' He admitted turning his chair to face her. 'Batman didn't kill anyone. He couldn't, even after what happened to me he just couldn't. He's too good a man and would never let anyone like the joker drag him down to that level.'

'Then...'

'I did it.' He said and Sarah felt herself gasp. 'I was out of my mind, drugged, crazy from months of torture. I was supposed to shoot Batman, kill him. Prove to the Joker I was worthy. It took all I had not to pull the trigger.' He wasn't looking at her, instead he was just staring at the floor. It was so simple, nudge the barrel to the left a bit, pull the trigger all the way and watch that sick smile slide off his face as he flew backward. Eyes wide in shock, limbs waving wildly. That cough he gave as he died.'

Sarah's father was crying now and she wanted to help but she couldn't. She was frozen in place, unable to even raise a finger or squeak out a sound. 'I failed you see. I wasn't strong enough and I failed. All those things I did as Robin and it was all undone in one moment of weakness.'

After a second she caught her breath. 'You couldn't...'

'I know that. I knew that years ago, better than you ever can. Doesn't change anything. I still did it. When I first saw this I couldn't take it, felt like I had betrayed everything I had stood for. I destroyed it, but the old man knew how important it was. He kept a copy, gave me it when I... When I was ready. I watched it so many times I knew it from memory. Eventually I decided to move on. Watched it one last time and destroyed the copy, burying it all behind me.'

Sarah was about to ask how he had just watched it now, but he smirked. 'That bastard, that rotten too smart for his own good bastard never gave me the original. He kept it.'

'Batman?'

'Of course. He was always one step ahead of everyone. Pulling strings or just waiting. Mostly he just waits, he can sit there for hours, days, weeks even. This time he's waited years. After this last thing he came to me, gave me some files he'd been keeping.'

'And this was part of it?' Sarah asked. 'What else was in there?' Batman's files on the Teen Titans, they would have everything.

'Never you mind.' Her father quickly turned back to the computer. A few seconds later he ejected a disk. 'Triple password encrypted, don't try it. Anyway, you're going to be busy.'

'Huh?'

'Something's come up. I need to be in Jump City the day after tomorrow. I'd like you to come with me, so I'll talk with your teachers in the morning.'

Sarah frowned, then it came to her. 'We're going to Jump City? Your old home, Titans Tower?'

'No.' he shook his head. 'But it's well past time I paid them a visit, don't you think?'

End Chapter Six


	8. Chapter 7

Robins Requiem  
Chapter Seven

Okay, what's suppered this was pacing. I originally wanted the two story lines to converge at a single point but I'm afraid so much has happened in Raven's side of the story that I'm not sure how to end Tim's without it seeming like a cop out. I'll do my best, but I have to say I'm not confident here.

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier...

Raven woke up early, with the first rays of dawn coming through a crack in the curtains. Truth was she hadn't had that much sleep. After what happened to Robin all those weeks ago she had just been wandering. Just as aimless as she was before first meeting her friends. Now things had changed, as much as it hurt she had to admit that part of her life had ended and now she needed to move on.

Sitting up she crossed her legs and for the first time in months Raven began to meditate. She thought it was going to be difficult, every time she had tried since Robin's capture her mind raced down all sorts of nightmare scenarios and she couldn't find her focus. Now finally she felt like she could find her inner peace again.

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' Raven whispered the all too familiar phrase and closed her eyes to meditate. She had said her goodbyes to everyone, so what now she asked herself. She could still go home, back to the tower, but it wouldn't be the same. Cyborg was gone, Starfire was broken inside, she had changed in so many ways and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, from that brief talk she had with him, seamed to have accepted it. She would never have guessed of all of them he would adapt. She felt a slight smile tug at corner of her mouth. Robin would have. He knew them all better than they could ever know themselves.

Raven almost cringed away from that thought, but caught herself and let it continue. For the first time she followed it to it's end. Robin would know how things would play out. He'd be proud of how they went and want them to keep the fight. Above all he'd want them to be happy. Raven was certain of that and from that came a sense of peace. She wasn't angry about loosing one of her best friends, she was sad but now could accept that sadness and move beyond it.

Raven had tried denying it, running from it and even fighting it, but now she knew the sad truth was that the only way to defeat her guilt was that calm acceptance. She felt guilty, as ridiculous as it sounded, for what happened. For not being able to help, but most of all for giving up. She had given up on him and it had been eating her up. But there was nothing she could do, understanding that and knowing that was what Robin wanted helped. He wouldn't want her wasting time, her life, on something that was impossible.

Smiling slightly she sighed and focused on another problem. After meeting the echo in Robin's mind the young mystic had seen the darkest horrors facing humanity, but now she had seen that they had both extremes. Bruce Wayne had dedicated his life to saving others, not from monsters but from themselves. He'd set up homes, schools, jobs for people. To help them find their way in life, give them a firm setting.

He'd even given her shelter and while she could now admit to herself she had a crush on the handsome billionaire she knew he didn't see her that way. She couldn't tell how he saw her, even her empathic powers didn't help there. Almost as if he was somehow blocking her. It was a sure sign that as welcome as she had been here she was only a guest.

Opening her eyes Raven floated back down to the bed. Taking a deep breath she collected herself again. Her mind was clear and lucid. In a very real sense the wounds of losing Robin had finally begun to heal. Now she had to deal with the other problem. Standing up she pulled open the curtains.

Bruce. The crush was harmless and now she could admit it and look past that she knew there was something wrong. She'd touched on it earlier. The huge mansion, for all it's decoration and beauty, was nothing more than an empty shell. The same with the owner. He put on the carefree smile and the playboy image, but that wasn't him. It was a part he played for the crowd.

Now that Raven was no longer wrapped up in her own grief she could see this house for what it was. A prop, something to convince people Bruce was the man he presented. Even though he hid himself from the world Raven didn't feel any malice from him. Her host was a mystery, the only thing she knew for certain was that he was a good man still in a lot of pain. The painting of his family told her as much. Quickly finding her leotard and cloak had been washed and ironed Raven threw both on, pulled on her boots and left her room. Floating so she wouldn't make a sound, she heard voices coming from down the grand staircase.

Poking her head around the corner she looked down. Bruce and Alfred were at the bottom in the large reception room. 'She feels better Alfred. I suspect she'll be leaving soon.' Bruce said folding up a newspaper.

The butler paused for a moment. 'If I might say so, that may not be a good thing. You have been rather more chipper since her arrival. Perhaps her presence...'

'She has her own life. Besides, she'll start asking questions, soon.' Bruce interrupted him. His voice cold, emotionless. Raven knew this was the side Bruce hid, he must have been even worse than she had suspected. 'I would be proud if she did turn out like our guest.' he admitted cryptically.

She took that moment to come down the stairs. 'Proud of what?' Raven asked. While Alfred jumped in shock Bruce simply looked at her. There was a coldness and pain he couldn't quite hide, especially now she was watching.

'You're very good at that.' he said, trying a cocksure grin.

'I practise a lot.' She said flippantly before asking again. 'Proud of what?'

Bruce's smile flickered for a moment, almost in spite of itself, before he took a calming breath and stood up. He wasn't going to answer, they both knew that. Silently he left, a tight grip on his emotions, but Raven could feel that Alfred was conflicted.

'Don't do this.' She said, almost pleading with him. 'I know how this sounds but you've helped me so much and I owe you. Let me do the same for you.' It didn't stop him from slowly walking away.

Alfred put a hand on her shoulder. 'You have to understand Master Bruce doesn't want to hurt your feelings...'

'He has to let someone help him.' Raven insisted. 'I know he's in pain, I can feel it now. He's so used to it though, like an old pair of socks. He doesn't notice that it's still eating him up inside.'

A phantom smile appeared on the butlers face. 'He has let people in, many times, only to end up hurting them as much as himself.' Alfred gently directed her to a large chair. 'It was only a short while ago that... that a woman very dear to Master Bruce's heart was forced to leave. The pain you're sensing is so fresh because of that, it reminds him of what happened to his parents.'

'I... I don't understand.' Raven admitted.

'There was an accident and her mother died, it was only after she left Master Bruce discovered that she was with child.'

Raven gasped. 'Why did she leave then? I mean if…' she trailed off.

'I don't know'. He was lying Raven, could tell. He knew exactly why she left. It didn't matter. 'He only learnt that it was his child, a daughter, after she left.'

'That's what he meant, that he'd be proud if his daughter was like me?'

The butler nodded and Raven bit her lip.

* * *

Over Forty Years Later...

'Thank you Principle Stevens.' Tim shook his hand. 'I'm glad you are willing to talk with me.'

'I think that, now that certain facts have come to light, it might be best for everyone if we talked.' The Principle said carefully as he maundered Tim to a rather plush chair.

'What "facts?' Tim knew the story, it just depended on what story the Principle knew.

The other man looked uncomfortable as he sat down. 'There have been several complaints about my own daughter's actions of late. Apparently she's been assaulting other students...'

'I heard about that.'

'Yes well, I suppose you had.' The Principle squirmed in his seat. 'Before we get to what you wanted to ask me I have to tell you something. We still don't know just how disruptive my daughter has been, however for Sarah's safety several teachers have suggested she take some time off.'

'Really?' Tim was a little shocked at this, he had first arranged the meeting with the principle to see if he was willing to let Sarah study at home for a few days. Now it turned out he had the same idea. 'Has this anything to do with the attack your daughter's boyfriend made?'

Stevens squirmed even more and Tim tried to keep his face from braking into a menacing smile. 'I won't discount that, but I have her assurance that it won't happen again, unfortunately Sarah's actions have made her a distraction for her class.'

'How so?' Tim kept a grip on his anger

'Well, she seems to have earned a certain celebrity. Her encounter with Batman has only added to that. Put bluntly her classmates are having a hard time focusing on their work.'

'So it is not her fault, but you're going to expel her for it anyway?'

'No. We, that is the faculty and staff, feel that some time away might let the current events fall into the background.'

Tim looked at him for a moment. 'Alright, I want a signed letter from yourself and another member of your faculty outlining that this leave is for personal reasons and that after a week Sarah will be allowed back in school without any repercussions, as long as she completes any assignments given to her.' He might have wanted her out for a few days, but he wasn't going to take any chances with her education.

'Of course.' Stevens winced.

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier

Raven politely declined the lavash breakfast Alfred had put out for her, but did pour herself a cup of tea. It might have been a stereotype, but the Englishman really was good at tea.

She had a lot to think about. Bruce was beginning to make more sense to her, loosing a daughter would make the loss of his own parents all the fresher. Even though he'd learnt live with his pain it would reopen the wounds. It wasn't healthy to bottle things up like that. She looked at Alfred, he was a little disappointed that she turned down her food but kept stoic about it. He cared for Bruce, she could tell that even without empathy. He'd be able to help when Bruce needed it.

Being a man Bruce was too proud to let her see his pain. The best way she could help would be to keep out of his way. That meant leaving, but she didn't have anywhere to go.

She was thinking about that when Bruce came in, a friendly smile on his face. Now he'd had a chance to compose himself he could hide his feelings a lot better. 'So anything planned?'

'Planned?' she asked.

'Well, not to put too fine a point on it, you can't stay here forever.' Bruce said. 'While I'd love the company and Alfred would enjoy having someone else in the house you're a superhero. I'm sure there's a dozen criminals out there you need to stop.'

Raven half smiled 'I thought you were trying to get rid of me.'

'Far from it.' Bruce said with aplomb. 'But you're place is out there. Not as some houseguest.'

'You're right. It's just…' She took a deep breath. 'I was kind of enjoying it, being a houseguest. It felt, I don't know… normal?' That was exactly how it felt, normal. Or at least how she thought normal should be. No super villains, battles over life and death with the fate of whole worlds in the balance. Just her and infinite possibilities.

Bruce blinked, 'I thought Superheroes had secret identities?'

'Not all of us.' Raven sighed. 'And those that do have to live a double life.'

There was a pause as Bruce sat back. 'I know a few people. They owe me some favours. I could pull a few strings.'

'What sort of strings.' Raven asked carefully not knowing what to make of the sudden change in conversation.

'Witness protection. Social records.' Bruce admitted. 'It wouldn't be easy, but if you wanted to I could…'

'Could what? Create an identity?' Raven blinked, the thought had never occurred to her. She'd dreamt of being normal, like everyone else, but a disguise? To pretend to be like them. 'That's a lot of trouble to go through.'

'As I'm sure Alfred told you, I have… personal reasons why I want you safe.' He held his hand up. 'I'm not asking you to replace her, but it might help to do some good.'

Raven thought about it, a normal life. Or as close as she'd ever get to one. Robin had one and the one thing he'd want for her, more than anything else, was to keep going. She wouldn't be giving up, she'd be honouring him in a way she couldn't before. 'Alright, if you want to do this for me and it isn't too much trouble. I'd love it.'

* * *

Over Forty Years Later

Sarah looked at her dad. 'Time off? All I did was get in a couple of fights? If I knew this was going to happen I'd have done it months ago.' He'd picked her up in the car at the end of school and just given her the good news.

'This isn't a reward Sarah. A lot of things have happened recently and taking some away from school should calm it down.' They were heading home first to pack and leaving tomorrow

'Yes, but Jump City? That's quite some way from school!' She had a sudden idea 'Are we going to visit Titans Tower?'

'No, I don't think so. A lot's changed in the tower since I was there.'

'So what are we going there for?'She asked as they pulled to a stop.

Her dad got out. 'The tower isn't the only place in Jump. I know of a few old hang outs. Besides with everything that's been happening there's a lot of old ghosts I should deal with…'

'It's okay dad.' Sarah interrupted. 'I get it, I really do.'

He gave her a sad smile in return. After a moment he sighed and said 'Go get packed.'

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier

Raven resisted the urge to chew the pencil, or throw it across the dining room in frustration. Bruce had used his contacts and they were apparently busy building her background.

An important part of that was her education and now she knew why so many people hated tests. Bruce had given her a handful of them, they were supposed to give his contacts an idea of what she knew, so she'd have the right qualifications.

The first few questions were easy, but they quickly got harder. English was pretty basic, just spotting a few errors in grammar. Raven already knew a bit about chemistry and thanks to Starfire she had a good grasp on physics. Beast Boy's shape shifting and the occasional medical treatment meant she knew a smattering of biology too. Where she was having trouble was maths and history.

She just didn't need to know that stuff when sprit walking on the astral plane. The official history completely ignored the more mystical events she was familiar with and after she got past two plus two maths had her head spinning.

'How are you doing?' Bruce asked, coming into the room.

'I'm only just learning how much I don't know.' She sighed. 'I mean I know ancient magical history but a lot of these questions are on things like the expansion into the west, Or the Second World War.'

'…And maths?' he asked knowingly.

Raven winced. 'I know how to put two and two together to get four, but I don't understand these A times B with a tiny two things.'

'That makes sense, you never needed algebra to fight super villains.' He looked at her critically. 'I think that's enough for now. You can finish later, there's something else. We need to work out a name.'

Alfred came in from a side door carrying a tray with a cup of tea and some sandwiches. He put them on the table and nodded to the clock. A quick glance told her that it was just after twelve and her stomach reminded her that she had skipped breakfast. 'Thank you,' she said to him and turned back to Bruce. 'A name? What like; Mary, Susan?' Raven couldn't see herself using either of those.

'No, how about Allison? Maybe Samantha, Sam for short?' Bruce supplied but Raven shook her head.

'Hum, might I suggest Rachel.' Alfred said standing back.

Raven blinked, 'Rachel, as in Rachel.' It was close to Raven, but just far enough away to be different. 'I like it, what do you think?

Bruce nodded, "It fits, Rachel. Now all you need is a last name.'

She shook her head. 'I already know that, I'll use my mothers.' 'Her last name was Roth. I guess that makes me Rachel Roth.'

End Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter 8

Robin's Requiem  
Chapter Eight

Authors note

As I have now had a Dark Lord of the Sith threaten to throw force lighting at me if I don't up date I better get on with it

* * *

Raven sat on the sofa, her knees tucked under her with the book in her hands. She'd read the first page at least a dozen times already and still couldn't tell a soul what it was about.

She had a world before her, a whole world she had no idea how to live. Maybe that was the point, without some great mission or terrible destiny she had to fight. Real people, normal people, just didn't have any of that. They didn't have responsibilities, the world didn't rest on her shoulders and thousands weren't going to die if she fouled up.

All her life she'd known what to do, what her destiny was and that she had to do do something about it. After it had all gone down she'd stayed with the Titans, nothing else seemed right. Now though the Titans were gone.

'Contemplating the future?' Alfred asked, making her jump.

Closing her book she glanced down at the cover, it was the Tale of Two Cities and for the life of her she couldn't understand why she had picked it up. 'err yeah.' Raven admitted, noticing the tray with a steaming cup of herbal tea. 'I just don't know.'

Alfred put the tray down on the low table. 'If I may make an observation; even if you embrace this new life of yours it will always feel empty.' he sighed and suddenly looked incredibly sad. 'As much as you want it Rachel Roth will only ever be a disguise. You can never change who you are deep inside.'

'But I don't know who that is anymore.' She admitted.

'Of course you do.' he smiled and for a moment Raven saw him not as a butler, but as a father. 'You keep trying to run away from who you are, Rachel is just another way of running.'

'I thought you approved…' she said in a tiny voice.

'I do, I approve very much. If anyone deserves a normal life it's you, but you can't have one without the other.' the old butler looked up and Raven realised Bruce was there, at the other side of the oversized reception room.

'Alfred is right.' Her host said in that cold voice he'd used once before. 'I think there is something you should see.' With that he turned around and walked to a grandfather clock.

As he moved the hands the clock swung open, revealing a hidden staircase. Raven stared at his back as he left. 'What's down there?' she whispered.

'He want's you to see.' The butler told her 'I suggest you do.'

* * *

Over Forty Years Later...

Tim looked up at the building, not quite sure what to say. 'Dad, what's wrong?' Sarah asked

'This used to be a pizza restaurant.' he eventually blurted out. It was the Titan's favourite, Tim remembered how he could see most of the city from the balcony, how he'd inwardly wince as Starfire drank another mustard bottle, how Cyborg and Beast Boy would argue about who got the last slice and the phantom smile Raven would try to hide.

Dashing the unshed tears from his eyes he nodded. 'Let's go inside.' Sarah gave him a brave smile and he followed. They didn't make it two steps before they were ambushed.

'Hello, and welcome to the Titans' museum.' The girl was overly chipper, very small, blond and almost quivering with excitement. 'I'm Tina. I'm a guide. There's a, there's a tour every hour and if you have any questions we're happy to help.'

Tim looked at her, closely. She was about twenty-four, thin as a rake and there was something familiar about her. Most people wouldn't recognise it, but it was hard not to with his training. He recognised Beast Boy's eyes, and Terra's jaw line, she was a bit older than they were when he knew either, but some features breed true. 'I heard that this was a Pizza joint back when the original Titans were here.'

'That's right.' Tina told her, 'It was their favourite. When it went out of business, my dad bought it and made it into this.'

'A shrine to the original Titans?' Tim asked.

Tina smiled and nodded. 'Exactly, oh the Titans we have today are awesome, but back then, well they were a league all of their own.' She pointed at a photo on the wall and Tim immediately felt like someone had punched him in the gut with a loaded glove. It was the five of them, smiling, at the Titans Tower. He recognised it instantly, it was the photo they took after defeating Trigon. They'd won what they thought was their hardest battle and come out smiling

'These days kids join the Titans to get into the Justice League.' Tina said, sounding a little bitter. 'but back then they were their own team, followed their own rules.'

'And it usually came back to bite them' Tim chuckled.

'Huh?'

'Oh nothing.' he sighed and quickly made a decision. 'I knew a guy, good friend, a long time ago. He'd have loved this, hey you wouldn't happen to know him. His name was Garfield. Garfield Logan.'

She immediately reacted. Taking a step back before getting control. 'I… he's my dad.'

Tim let himself grin, 'Thought so.'

'How'd you know him?'

'Oh we were good friends, a long time ago. I lost contact with him though. It's been a while but he might remember me.'

Tina was still wary, 'You got a name?'

'Yes, but I'm not sure if he knows it. Tell him an old friend from Gotham is back in town and would like to see him.'

'I don't have any old friends in Gotham.' Tim wasn't surprised, but from the way the girls jumped they were. Turning around he saw his old friend for the first time in four decades.

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier…

Raven was a black comet against the morning sky. It almost hurt to leave Gotham and Bruce's mansion. In the week she spent there it was the closest she'd felt to home since the Tower.

Now though she had another mission, for the first time since Robin she had a purpose, a clear goal. She owed Bruce and she was going to repay him, no matter what it cost.

She'd never flown this fast before, the wind whipping past her head as she shot out across the sky like a bolt from a crossbow. The only thing holding her back was the pressure from the sound barrier itself.

All too quickly she was in Metropolis and she realised she didn't have a clue where to start. Her first instinct was to find the Watchtower, but what then? Barge in and demand to see someone from the old League, blasting her way through whatever heroes got in her way? That wasn't very subtle, above all this was private. She'd need a back door, a friend of a friend. Then it came to her.

Changing course at the last minute she headed for another skyscraper. One with an immense bronze globe on the top.

Phasing through the wall she landed in what she guessed was the main offices. A big open plan floor, full of reporters and their computers. Most of them jumped back, shocked, but she wasn't interested in them. She was looking for a dark haired woman she'd only half recognise.

As she scanned the reporters one of them stood up. 'Hello, you're Raven from the Titans aren't you?'

'Yes I am.' She admitted absently. 'I'm looking for Lois Lane.'

'She's on assignment.' another reporter said

Then the first one took a few steps forward. He was tall, very tall, and wore glasses. 'What do you need to talk to Lois for?'

'You're Clark Kent, aren't you?'

'Yes.' He nodded before pushing his glasses back up. 'That's me.'

'Then I guess you'll have to do. I need to get a message to Superman. There's something I need his help with.'

'You need me to get a message to Superman for you?' He blinked, 'Okay what?'

'That I'm looking for him, there's something important he has to know about and I need his help.'

Mr Kent looked at her for a long moment. 'You're serious, aren't you.' She nodded. 'I might have a way.' he admitted carefully.

Raven nodded, 'Thank you. Tell him I'm looking for him.' With that she left.

It wasn't half an hour, and a mugging, later before Raven flew past the Daily Planet building again.

"Been busy?'

Raven span around, it was him. For a moment she was starstruck, Superman was, perhaps, the greatest hero that ever lived and in person she could see why. He was floating there, above the bronze globe, his hair and cape caught by a breeze she could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago. Still for all his imposing hight and presence she had something that felt very much like deja-vu, even though she was sure she had never met him in person. 'There was a thief…'

'I heard, I also heard you barged into the planet looking for me.' He pointed at the building below and she was certain she knew his voice from somewhere. 'What's so important that you can't just leave a message at the Watchtower.'

'Not important, private. I asked Clark… Kent' Blinking she fixed him with a stare, his identity snapping in place. 'I asked you to meet me because I need you're help.'

He floated back, eyes narrowing dangerously. 'How'd you guess?'

Raven decided to be honest, after all she needed his help. 'I'm an empath, I can read auras. I thought Mr Kent's was a little strange and now, meeting you in character, I can see why. The glasses were a nice touch.'

It was obvious he wasn't happy. 'Thanks.' he said acidly, 'Now what do you want?'

Raven realised that honesty maybe wasn't the best policy here, but she couldn't do anything about that now. 'It's about Batman. I don't know if you know…'

'You've been staying in Gotham, checking up on you're teammate.' He sighed. 'Batgirl told Supergirl, but it was too big for her. I can't imagine how it feels to lose a friend and see him like that.'

'Does everyone know?' Raven tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

'I haven't told a soul, neither will Kara.'

'This isn't about him, it's about Bruce and it's personal.' Raven pushed on, seeing his shock that she knew Batman's identity too. 'I need to know where Wonder Woman went.'

There was a long silence and Raven felt like she'd just been put under a microscope. After what felt like an hour he set his impressive shoulders. 'Follow me.'

* * *

Over Forty Years Later...

Tim looked at his old friend for the first time in years and slowly smiled. He didn't seem to have grown much past five foot and was almost completely bald, save for a thin line going around the back of his head. The serious look didn't quite fit on his round face but it would have been intimidating to anyone else. 'Oh I think you do, Garfield.'

Beast Boy took a step back, instantly Tim recognised the flicker of indecision as the changeling tried to chose the best form to deal with him. 'Whoa.' Tim held both hands upend backed up himself. 'Dude, I'm not here to fight.'

Something flickered behind him and Tim glanced at a glass case, catching a reflection. Tina had already changed, morphing into what looked like a water-sprite. 'If you don't want to fight, what do you want?'

'To mend a few broken bridges.' he admitted, nodding to the glass case. 'It's been awhile.'

The case held one of his old uniforms, hanging on a dummy. If he had time Tim would have found it ironic that his old team displayed it the same way Bruce did. Beast Boy's eyes widened, then narrowed; 'You're not the first to try that. Robin's dead, now who are you?'

'Robin might be dead, but I'm the boy he was grown up.' Tim dropped his hands. 'I wish, damn I still don't know what I wish. After the Joker…'

'After the Joker what?' Beast Boy said, his voice cracking.

Tim took the opening, he glanced at Sarah. 'He captured me, tortured me for three weeks before Batman and Batgirl found me and when they did,' He swallowed, 'When they did I wasn't me anymore, I was a monster. I killed the Joker with his own gun before they got me out. You and the guys couldn't get to Gotham fast enough, and when you did… When you saw what happened I tried to kill Star.' He could see his old friend beginning to believe him but he had to carry on. 'Raven went into my mind, hoping to snap me out of it, but I wasn't there anymore. You decided to declare me dead, rather than try to explain what really happened.'

'Dude?'

'Yeah, its really me.' Tim knew that his old friend was fast, but he hadn't slowed down at all. Before he could really react beast boy had him in a bear hug, although thankfully without the bear part.

'You're back, what happened? How long you been you? Why didn't you call?' he asked before he started laughing.

Carefully Tim got free. 'It's a long story, my old friend, and not something I want to tell more than once. I'll explain when I've seen everyone.'

'That's great! I can't believe this, after all this time you're back!'

Tim shook his head. 'No, not back. I'm just visiting.'

'Dude, I don't care! Your timings perfect, you're just in time for the reunion!'

'I know,' Tim admitted. 'I have an, well you know who, he keeps track of that sort of thing.'

"Really?' Beast Boy looked shocked.

'Oh you have no idea.' Tim laughed lightly and tried not to see how relived his old friend was he stopped. Deciding to change the subject Tim introduced his daughter. 'This is Sarah Drake, she's my daughter.'

'Oh wow,' she whispered, 'This is just, I mean you restarted the Titans!' she turned to look at Tina, 'And she's Water-Girl, one of the triplets! Oh where are the others, are they here?'

'Sure are.' Tina nodded at the door deeper inside the museum. Two more girls flew out, one made of fire and another of what looked like fog.

'Fire and Air!' Sarah squealed in delight. Tim had deliberately avoided keeping track of the Titans, but something told him he didn't need to.

'Terra?' he asked Beast Boy knowingly and his old friend coughed. Terra could manipulate Earth and had been Beast Boy's girl friend, while she had betrayed them to Slade Tim had long since forgiven her. At the time she had been a confused and scared little girl. It was interesting to see how her elemental powers and Beast Boy's shape changing had combined. 'I know it's late, but congratulations.'

'Thanks, same to you.' Beast Boy looked at the now four teenage girls as they seemed to almost immediately hit it off. 'You know, if theres one thing I've learnt its that something like that can only be a bad thing.'

Tim frowned. 'Something like what?'

Beast Boy grinned, showing one fang like tooth, 'Let's just say I hope you've not trained you're girl, otherwise we'll never be able to get some peace!'

* * *

Over Forty Years Earlier…

Raven was faced by the remaining members of the original league and for the first time in a very long time felt like a little girl. She'd once heard Cyborg and Robin joke about being brought before the principle being the most terrifying prospect either had experienced. At the time she thought it was a strange idea. Now though she understood.

The five superheroes were all looking at one another and then back at her. 'You wish to visit Paradise Island?' The Martian asked and she felt his mind tough hers. On instinct she threw up her mental shields, shutting him out before she caught herself. Almost reluctantly she lowered them again, but he didn't probe, respecting her privacy.

'If that is where Wonder Woman is then yes. Yes I do.'

'Why, are you looking for some sort of spell to resurrect your friend?' The Green Lantern asked point blank. Raven almost forgot herself and felt her eyes flash with black soul energy when she saw the knowing glance pass between him and Hawkgirl.

Then Superman was there, a restraining hand on her shoulder. 'That's impossible Jon and she knows it.'

'Then why?' Flash asked as he leaned against the wall.

'For Bruce.' Superman said and the attitude of the whole League changed.

End Chapter Eight.


End file.
